Blood Brothers
by kiwikid
Summary: A story in my crossover universe of 5-0/Kojak. Danny finds himself living a nightmare as his brother Bobby Crocker becomes a killers next victim. As bad as things get though Danny has no idea that the worst is yet to come.
1. Chapter 1

Blood Brothers- a story in my crossover series between Hawaii 5-0 and Kojak

Danny finds himself living a nightmare as his brother Bobby Crocker becomes a killers most recent victim. But as bad as things are looking Danny has no idea just that this nightmare is just beginning and things about to get a whole lot worse.

Chapter one- Nightmare on a lonely road

"We have to stop this guy" Steve Mc Garrett banged his fist down hard on the desk

making his colleagues jump. "That's the third tourist he's killed in three weeks."

Steve was referring to the taxi driver that was robbing and murdering unsuspecting tourists. It'd started two weeks ago with Lyle Martin a businessman from New York, who'd been found dead from a stab wound in a ditch at the side of the road. Luggage containing clothing was littered around his body.

They traced him back to the airport where witnesses had definitely seen him enter a cab . Their enquiries though could not specifically pinpoint which cab company Lyle had used as nobody had taken particular notice. Forensic couldn't find much to go on either. The assailant had evidently used gloves, as there were no prints.

.Three days later came another victim, this time a guy purely here on a holiday.

Again there was no specific information as to which cab he'd taken when he left the airport. Steve thought they might get a break when victim three was found 2 days ago.

An eye witness had definitely identified the cab company used. But a check of drivers and cabs found they all had alibis. Steve wondered if a bogus cab was being used.

We have no real way of anticipating this guys next victim", he stated banging down a list on the table. "I got this from the airlines, today's list of flights and accompanying passengers".

"On one plane alone there were 50 people coming in who were by themselves". Some are here for business others on holiday, either one could net this killer a lot of cash."

It's like the perfect crime", Chin acknowledged. "You wouldn't' suspect a taxi driver, just climb blindly into the cab. Then he takes you off some dark back street and kills you". "Yeah well that's one pattern, he only strikes at night", Danny stated, "he hasn't tried his game during daylight hours yet." "We have a lead at also in the type of cab used", Kono chipped in. "Do we", Steve challenged , "there is no definite evidence the same cab company picked up the other two victims. It is possibly our killer is using a fake cab and changing the companies so he won't get caught."

"Yes and it's a huge manpower job to check each cab arriving and leaving the airport on any one night", Danny acknowledged. "Which means so far it's working to the killers advantage', Steve growled. "We have already asked each cab company to check on its cabs and drivers reporting any that are unfamiliar", so far that hasn't yielded any results.

He hasn't got a particular pattern to the day or time he chooses", Danny remarked, "though all victims were killed in the same manner."

"So nothing to definite to pin on him there either, Steve sighed," usually a serial killer will begin to have a definite pattern but this guy just seems to be your straight out murderer, killing for financial gain."

"Why don't we try a set up", Danny asked Steve. "You know plant some rich businessman on a plane and hope the guy chooses him for a target".

Steve nodded, "yes I had thought of that Danno, but we have no way of knowing how this guy chooses his victims. He may just decide on the first solo traveler he sees."

"As most visitors have money he'd at least always get something."

"He is a coward though, Danny stated firmly, "not someone who'd try to take on two tourists." But his victims haven't fought back to any great extend", Chin stated.

"He took them by surprise Chin and it only took one stab to kill them", Steve affirmed.

"So what else do we do", Danny looked at Steve.

"We get out their gentlemen", Steve stated firmly. "We got out on the streets and ask questions.

Steve didn't say specifically what to ask. Kono, Chin and Danny all nodded though knowing Steve wanted them to think up new angles that would hopefully nail this killer.

Danny for his part had other cases that needed his attention in addition to this one.

He'd head out in his car soon to do some questioning and would probably be out all day.

Returning to his own office Danny opened one of the files on his desk searching for the information he required. He memorized what it said then put the paper back.

Opening his drawer to retrieve his pen and notepaper Danny saw the letter sitting snuggly in his draw. Looking around covertly he got it out and read it again. "A position is currently available at this precinct. If you could give us a decision by…

"Danno", Steve called. Danny hurriedly shoved the letter between the files.

Steve walked into his office. "We haven't had much time to socialize lately Danno, Steve acknowledged, "I thought you might like to join me tonight."

Danny swallowed, "ah normally Steve I would but…" he wound down looking at his bosses disappointed gaze. "A wahine Danno", Steve guessed a girl would be more important than him. "No, I was actually going to spend some time talking long distance with Aunt Clara and Bobby", Danny reported.

Steve frowned.

.Danno never seemed to have much time to socialize with him anymore. Steve had often considered himself Dannos big brother the one who looked after him and who enjoyed spending time with him. Now though Danny had a real big brother. Crocker though thankfully lived and worked in New York

"Well if you feel you must", Steve stated

Danny smiled weakly, "well I better get out there and talk to some of these witnesses I have lined up", Danny squeezed past Steve and left the office.

Steve sighed heavily as he watched Danno disappear.

Sometimes he could cheerful throttle Crocker though that was a little hard long distance.

Moving into Danny's office, Steve decided he needed to retrieve some information about one of their shared cases. He rifled through the neat piles of files on Danny's desk cursing as he knocked out an envelope.

Picking it up Steve couldn't help noticing the return address. Looking around carefully he made sure Jenny looked occupied before he opened the envelope.

Steve heart constricted as he read the letter. Danny had asked about a job in Manhattan south and Lt. Kojak had offered him a position.

Damn it Steve thought, it just wasn't fair.

He stomped out of Danny's office and into his own slamming his door hard behind him. Jenny looked up in shock wondering what on earth could cause Steve to behave like that. She hoped what ever it was he'd get over it soon a grumpy Mc Garrett was sometimes unbearable.

The day turned rapidly into night and all 5-0 officers were doing various non work related tasks. Steve had parked the big black Mercury and was now entering his favourite Irish bar. "Good evening Steve", the barman greeted. "Evening Ian", Steve acknowledged. The tall barman looked behind Steve expectantly, "well where's your boy", he asked referring to Danno. "At home talking to relatives, Steve sighed.

Ian raised his eyebrows, "Must be important if he's passing up a chance to go out", he replied. "He's talking to his half brother in New York", Steve reported unable to help the bitterness in his tone. "Sounds like you don't think much of the half brother", Ian observed. "I have relatives like that sometimes I could quite cheerfully ship them off to a war torn country." Steve gulped down a whole glass of alcohol, "yeah, he said firmly, only Danny would definitely find a way to that war torn country to talk to his brother."

Ian looked curious, "if they're that close, why do they live in different states, he asked.

"Circumstances", Steve didn't elaborate just downed another glass of booze. "So will the brother come and live here", Ian asked. Steve shook his head that had hit a nerve, "No it's more likely Danny will go there", he said sadly. "You couldn't stop him", Ian asked.

"I wish I could but there isn't anyway I can see", Steve acknowledged. Ian nodded,

So what's the brother do in New York anyway". "He's a detective like Danny', Steve told him. "Hmph well it's dangerous being a detective, anything could happen to him", Ian stated. "Yeah I'd should be so lucky", Steve mumbled then stopped in horror at what he'd said. Ian though smiled, "don't worry Steve I won't tell Danny what you said and believe me I understand there are times when I wished the ex wife would conveniently get run over by a truck". Steve looked at his empty glass and got up embarrassed again, imagine the chief of 5-0 talking like that. He was thankful Ian was discrete. "Look I think I'll go", Steve told Ian. He got up and hurriedly left the bar not noticing Ian staring after him intently.

Steve settled back into the Mercury started up the engine and drove off, he headed away from the night spots onto quieter roads where he could do some thinking.

Danny was chatting away to his Aunt Clara talking about some of the things he'd been doing recently. "How about girls", Clara interrupted ,"met anyone nice lately".

Danny sighed loudly causing Aunt Clara to laugh, "sorry, she apologized, I just wish you'd find someone nice like Robert has.' Clara liked Bobby's girlfriend Elizabeth Morton a great deal and wished the two would commit to a marriage. "Well it's not that easy Aunt but I keep trying. "I know you do dear", Clara replied. They finished the conversation shortly after that and Danny dialed Bobby's home number. He was disappointed when nobody answered. He guessed though that perhaps Bobby had been called to work.

Putting down the phone Danny debated trying to find Steve he ,knew roughly where he'd be. But part of him just wanted to have a bit of peace and quiet tonight. So he turned on the television and settled down with a drink. He hoped no crisis would interrupt this quiet night.

He felt tired as he carried his suitcase and briefcase out of the airport. Briefly scanning the row of taxis he threw his luggage into the back of one not really taking much notice of the cab driver.. "Where to sir", asked the driver. He named a hotel then sat back with his eyes closed as he felt the swaying of the cab. Soon he was napping peacefully. The driver looked into the mirror observing his passenger. With a small smile he pulled his cab off the main roads and headed for a quiet location.

Steve got out of the Mercury and went for a walk in the dark. There was little traffic about so he wouldn't get hit. The dark was a good thinking place. What would he do once Danno was gone. Who would he get to take his place, all those thoughts went around in his head. He stopped angry at himself, Danno wasn't indispensible he was just another detective on the 5-0 team. Steve could easily find a replacement.

He headed back to his car but a thought kept on intruding, no matter what you think things will never be the same again. Climbing back into the car Steve drove off through the lonely streets.

The cab driver pulled over onto the side of a quiet back road. He bent down and pulled the knife from under his seat and held it lovingly in his hand. Then he got out and went to the passenger door and opened it. His victim was still sound asleep, a perfect victim. He studied him for a few seconds then raised his knife up and plunged it downward into his victims chest.

A burning fire penetrated his slumber and he lashed out hitting a shape in front of him. His effects seemed to carry now power though. Then he felt himself being dragged. He tried to force his eyes open to see who was doing this but his body seemed not to be obeying his commands. Then everything went black and he felt nothing at all.

The man dragged his victim out of the car and left him for a minute. Grabbing the guys luggage he threw it onto the grass. He pulled the guys wallet from his pocket and stuffed it into his own .Then he dragged his victim over by a ditch and bent over him gloved hand on knife ready to pull the instrument from his body. Then suddenly light pierced the darkness.

A car was coming. Panicking the man left the knife in his victim and ran back to his car.

Lisa James was lost having no idea where she was. It was so dark here even with her lights on. Deciding she'd better stop to consult her map she began to slow her car down. She glanced away from the road for a few seconds then jammed on the brakes in fright as she glanced back at the road and noticed a car, parked almost straight infront of her. What a stupid thing to do she thought, the car had no lights on, had someone just abandoned it there. Her eyes sought the license number and she'd begun to memorize it when suddenly bright light pierced her vision as the car turned on its head lights and blinded her.

She sat still waiting for a crash and blinking the light from her eyes. No crash happened though and Lisa breathed a sigh of relief. She looked back across the grass by where the now departed car had stood and gasped as her head lights picked up the fallen body of a man, a knife clearly visible sticking out of his chest.

Starting back up her car Lisa drove searching for any sign of help.

Barely 10 minutes later she returned with a patrol car. The HPd officers quickly jumped out and raced to the body. Noting the suitcase lying on the ground Officer Walton stated, "looks like our taxi killer got another one". Indeed, he left the knife behind though this time", his partner stated kneeling down beside the blood soaked man. Seconds later officer Walton heard him gasp. "What", he demanded

"Mike this guys still alive' Officer Tyne reported in stunned amazement. The other officer quickly radioed for an ambulance.

"Has he got any id", Mike Walton asked. "No", looked like he was probably robbed as well just like the others". "Right we'll have to print him then to get id. We also better inform 5-0 about this."

Steve's radio sprung to life and he listened to the requests for an ambulance for a stab victim. He noted he was only minutes away from the location so hurriedly put his foot down on the accelerator for extra speed and turned on his siren.

Minutes later bright lights of a patrol clued him into where to go. He hurriedly parked beside it and jumped from the Mercury. "Looks like your taxi guy Steve", Mike Walton told him. "Only this time he didn't quite finish the job, guys still alive. Though by the look of him I don't know how long he'll last." The killer left his knife in his chest. "

"What about ID any idea who he is" Steve asked as he strode closer to the body. "No killer took that we'll have to print him to discover his identity. "

Steve reached the victims side focusing on the blood stained shirt with the knife sticking out of it. "Well you'd' better", Steve broke off as his eyes moved to the guys face. "Move that light a bit closer will you", he requested to the HPD officer.

A torch was then shone in the victims face causing Steve to gasp audibly.

"Do you know him Sir", Officer Wilton asked softly noting the look of surprise and horror on Steve's face. "Steve nodded, "Yes I do, his name is Robert Crocker, he's a New York City detective and Danny Williams half brother."

Steve stared at Bobby, feeling fear grip his heart. The young detective was fairly blood soaked and the knife stuck firmly into his chest. To Steve the injury looked more than just life threatening, it looked like it would definitely be fatal.

He walked slowly back to his car where he picked up his radio in preparation to tell Danny the worst news he'd ever received in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- tugging on the heartstrings

"But Steve, it can't be Bobby", Danny protested as he listened in horror to what Steve was telling him. "Bobby's in New York, he never said anything about coming to Hawaii . Steve took a deep breath, "Sorry Danno but I made the ID myself",.

The phone went quiet and Steve hoped Danny hadn't fainted on him. "Danno you there", he begged. "Yes", Dannys voice was barely audible and sounded grief stricken. "Where'd they take him", Danny managed to ask.

"Queens", Steve reported. "I'll, I'll", Danny stuttered obviously still in shock,

I'll go straight away", he managed to get out. Steve grimaced at the thought of the obviously distressed Danny racing to the hospital by himself. But he needed to try and get the investigation under way straight away. "I'll inform HPD not to pull you over if they see you speeding", Steve told him. "I'll have to stay here ,find out what I can about whoever did this". "Alright", came the faint reply then slam the phone was put down and Steve could visualize Danny racing madly out the door.

Steve turned back to the HPD officers who'd cordoned off the area where Bobby had been stabbed. It was time to see what sort of evidence they could gather. Steve walked over to the white faced woman who waited at the side of the road. "That guy, will he be alright", she asked tentatively. Steve sighed, "it looked bad" ,he replied softly.

Lisa nodded numbly. "what can you tell us Ms James," Steve prodded his thoughts turning away from Danny and to the business at hand.

"Not much", Lisa replied. I was lost ad trying to find my way back to the freeway.

Anyway my lights pick up this car stopped in the road. I was thinking how dangerous that was when the lights of the car snapped on and blinded me. I couldn't see for several minutes. Then when my eyes cleared I saw the stabbed guy", Lisa explained.

"What can you tell us about the vehicle", Steve prodded. "It was a dark colour, but then I suppose everything is at night, a big car. I'm afraid I don't know what sort".

Lisa responded. Steve sighed that told them absolutely nothing. "What type of cab was it", he asked. "A cab, Lisa sounded puzzled, "It didn't look like a cab."

Steve bit his lip maybe his theory about a bogus cab was holding up.

"So you can't tell us much about the car', Steve confirmed. "Not really, I only got the first two letters of the plate before the headlights blinded me", Lisa told him. Steves eyes widened, "you got a partial license', he repeated, "Yes, Lisa nodded. "Alright you can give the details to the HPD officers", he stated. "Now how about the driver",Steve asked swiftly moving the questions forward.

"I didn't see him at all. When my lights hit the car it looked empty . Then the headlights snap on and I can't see anything at all", Lisa confirmed.

"Alright thank you Ms James I'll get some officers to escort you home, Steve acknowledged. He turned to the HPd officers, "get in touch with the DMV and get a list of all possible cars with plates starting with the same letters".

Steve knew that with only the beginning of a plate the list would be huge. But they may be able to eliminate some unlikely candidates like trucks.

He returned to his car and radioed for Chin and Kono to be contacted and meet him immediately. He was certain there was going to be no sleep for any of them this night.

Danny frantically ran into the hospital hoping some horrible mistake had been made.

The ER room nurse informed him that Bobby had gone straight to the OR and that Doc Bergman was attending him. "Doctor Bergman was here when your brother was brought in and insisting on attending him. He said to tell you he'll do everything he can', the nurse stated.

Danny nodded numbly, "How bad is it', he asked nervously.

The nurse looked down the took a deep breath, "he had a knife sticking out of his chest", she stated. "It looked life threatening to me".

Danny found himself walking robot like to the waiting room. He could scarcely believe all this was happening. It was like a dream or rather a nightmare.

Rigidly sitting himself down in the chair Danny twisted his hands together with worry. Seconds later he jumped out of the chair as his thoughts shifted to the other people in Bobby's life that should be told about what had happened.

He knew his Aunt Clara would be distressed over the news and would want to fly straight to Hawaii. He guessed the same would be true of Liz and Bobby's mother Harriet.

He didn't know the phone numbers of either of them though. Then his thoughts shifted to Bobby's boss Lt Kojak, he'd definitely know the contact deals of the others.

Excusing himself from the waiting room Danny made his way to a phone.

He dialed the Manhattan south precinct number and hurriedly asked to urgently speak with Lt Kojak. Seconds later the Lt's voice boomed down the line.

"Detective Williams", I was told this was an urgent call", Theo remarked wondering why Danny would say that if he'd just rang up over the job offer. "It is", Danny croaked unable to keep the grief out of his voice. "Bobby was stabbed not long ago", he rushed out. Theo Kojak almost dropped the phone he knew Bobby had been making a surprise trip to Hawaii but had never expected to hear anything like this.

"This killer he…Danny sobbed then took a deep breath, "he stabbed Bobby in the chest." Danny brokenly continued. "I'm ringing because Liz and Bobby's mother should be told and I don't know their numbers."

Kojak was sure the hand holding the phone had turned numb, "Why don't I contact them both Danny ,then I can get them both on a plane and out there as fast as possible" Danny thought about saying no, that he should be the one contacting Liz and Harriet. Yet what Theo Kojak said made sense. He could get things in motion a lot quicker. "Alright", Danny agreed. "It's serious so please get them here as soon as possible".

Danny hung up after that then dialed the next number bracing himself for the moment he had to tell his Aunt.

Theo Kojak was staring into space when Frank Mc Neil came into his office, "Well Theo we've closed the…he broke off staring at his Lts white face, "What is it Theo", he asked moving closer to his Lt side. "Bobby's been seriously injured in Hawaii", he told the stunned Captain.

While Mc Neil sat heavily in a chair Theo looked up two phone numbers and began to try to get his thought in order as to what exactly he was going to say. He heard laughter coming from the squad room and swallowed, very soon he was going to have to tell his men. Then none of them would be laughing for a long time to come.

Roughly one hour later three upset woman converged on the airport. They'd been given priority on the next flight to Hawaii. Liz sought out Clara Williams knowing she'd feel isolated at this moment. She had to give the appearance of flying to Hawaii for Danny's sake not Bobby's. Liz though knew she was in fact also Bobby's aunt but couldn't acknowledge that fact in front of Harriet Crocker. No matter what condition Bobby was in he still wouldn't want his mother finding out that she had no actual physical ties to him .Liz found herself in the position of being the buffer between Harriet and Clara as she begged them all to get on for Bobby's sake.

Theo Kojak was numbly driving his car home. He stopped on the way at a little church. "Theo", the priest sounded surprised to see him. Theo nodded his sister regularly came here, but not him, today though was different. "I was wondering Benson if you'd say a prayer for me" he asked. Benson nodded. "It's for my Sergeant, he was seriously wounded in Hawaii". Benson nodded and the two proceed to pray.

After the prayer Theo slipped back in his car and headed home. Only somehow his car didn't seem to be going toward home instead it went toward the road stating 'airport'. Theo snatched up the radio and got through to Frank. "I'm going to Hawaii', he said. Frank Mc Neil didn't even sound surprised.

Kono and Chin listened gravely as Steve told them about Bobby. We owe it to Danno to get this guy", he stated passionately. "Chin, Kono get some HPD backup and go and talk to all the dispatchers of cab companies. Find out which drivers picked up passengers from the terminal around the time Bobby's plane landed.

When you find out go interview them ,see if you can get them to id the cab and driver that picked up Crocker. Also find out the names of their passengers they also may be potential witnesses. Concentrate on the passengers off the same plane for a start it is likely they left the terminal same time Crocker did."

Kono and Chin nodded, "what will you be doing Boss", Kono asked.

Steve grimaced, "I'll be going to the hospital to see what condition Crocker is in and making sure any evidence goes straight to Che"

Danny almost fell asleep then forced himself awake. He couldn't fall asleep now no matter how tired he was becoming.

"Here Danno", looking up Danny saw Steve standing there with a coffee in his hand.

Danny took it barely feeling the warmth through his fingers, "how could this happen Steve, Danny cried, "why'd that maniac have to choose Bobby".

Steve didn't answer just awkwardly patted Danny's shoulder.

"I want to find the guy and pull his arms and legs off', Danny suddenly stated furiously. "Me too Danno", Steve acknowledged softly keeping his hand on Danny's shoulder. "How much longer will it be before I know", Danny asked fearfully.

Steve looked at the clock. "Might be awhile yet Danno", he reflected. He didn't want Danny to know he'd come for evidence, so said instead," I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be back soon. Then he slipped away in the direction of the operating theatres.

Doc Bergman came out of the operating theatre and wiped his face. He watched as his patient was wheeled past and leaned against the wall for a moment. As bad as the surgery had been he knew the worst was yet to come. "Send Danny Williams to my office" he called to a nurse as he went by. Looking up he saw the tall form of Steve Mc Garrett and felt angry. Trust Steve to use his influence to get this close. The 5-0 chief saw him and came over. "Doc, I came to see how Crocker was doing and get the knife and anything else rushed to the lab."

Doc looked grim, "Steve I'm afraid I have some bad news to deliver to Danny".

Steves heart lurched. "Oh", was all he could say. Docs hand reached out and clamped onto Steves, "Dannys going to need all your support Steve., he stated firmly.

"He'll get my support Doc, but I'm also head of 5-0 and have to lead this investigation. We need to find out who did this not only for Danny's sake but for any other potential victims", Steve told Doc in a passionate manner.

Doc nodded, "I understand Steve it is hard when one of your own officers family is involved in this." The knife, Crocker's clothes and what's left of his special effects are all bagged up for you in OR 2" Doc told him pointing a finger toward a door."Doc do you want me to be with Danny when you tell him', Steve asked as he stepped toward the theatre.

"No Steve go do what you have to I wont leave Danny's side until everything is over".Doc told him firmly as he walked toward his office.

Danny was sitting there fear clearly in his eyes as he watched the doctor sit down at behind his desk. "Is he dead Doc, he forced out. Doc shook his head and Danny's spirits began to lift. "He survived the surgery Danny, but…Doc paused took a breath then continued, "I can't be anything less than honest with you."

The odds are against Bobby living much past tomorrow."

Danny went white causing Doc to come around from behind his desk to sit by him.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you that Danny", he stated to the distraught detective.

Danny could feel hot embarrassing tears fall down his cheeks, "can I…see him", he asked brokenly. "Yes, see him and stay with him until..well until the end", Doc told him compassionately. Helping Danny up Doc led him to the recovery room.

Danny entered the curtained off portion then stopped still at what he saw.

Doc cursed as Dannys legs buckled. He quickly caught the young detective dragging him over to a chair. Doc chastised himself for not warning Danny about what he'd see.

Danny looked at ghastly things all the time but it was always different when it was a relative.

Putting smelling salts under Danny's nose Doc revived him.

Danny stared over at what he could see of his brother. There were so many things present, a heart monitor , a respirator, IV tubes , drains, he looked more machine than man. The heart monitor bleeped erratically graphically showing Danny the state of Bobby's faltering heart. "'I'll get you a chair Danny', Doc offered slipping out of the curtains.

Danny carefully approached Bobby, tears dropping from his cheeks to fall on his brothers skin.. He reached out his hand and delicately grasped Bobby's. "I'm here Bobby", he stated softly as he squeezed the hand, "I'm here and I won't leave you'.

Doc managed to catch Steve as he was leaving. "I told Danny that his brother probably won't live past tomorrow evening", he confirmed. Danny will be sitting with Bobby until the end", Doc said sadly.

"Will he live long enough to see his girlfriend and mother", Steve asked.

Doc shrugged, "maybe sometimes people hang on for things like that".

"Once Danny's grieving is over I imagine he's going to start feeling very angry", doc reported. Please make sure he stays well away from this case, for his own sake."

Steve nodded gravely, "don't worry Doc Danny's now on indefinite leave and I'll ensure he stays that way". Doc nodded and turned to leave. "Thanks for staying with him Doc', Steve said as he departed feeling guilty for having to put business over his friends needs.

Danny sat by his brother's side, "there are so many things I have never told you", he stated brokenly." I'm sorry now is the only time we've got left."

"Where to begin, well let me tell you about why I decided to be a cop".

Danny held onto his brothers hand and began to talk telling him all about his life. Tears mingled against the words and Danny cursed life for being so unfair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The worst conclusion

Kono and Chin entered the 5-0 offices. A tired looking Steve was sipping coffee.

"Well we have a description of the taxi driver, for whats its worth", Kono stated sarcastically. "Yeah lets see between 5 ft 8 and 6 foot two, blonde and dark haired possibly European, Chinese, or Polynesian, eyes, blue ,green, red and brown

Steve thumped the desk, "just great", he mumbled . "On the up side we found out what company the cab supposedly worked for. We got in touch with the manger and he confirmed that there were three of his cabs out working the airport at that time. However he checked and all of their clients made it safely to their destinations."

Look like it probably was a bogus cab.", Chin concluded

"Yes that is confirmed by HPD they got a huge list of cars with the same numbers but none of them were cabs. They are working on a process of elimination with the rest. We have naturally eliminated all trucks and vans but that still leaves a lot of cars still be should be able to whittle the list down somewhat"., I have left HPD strict orders to check all likely cars," Steve confirmed.

"What about blood I mean the killer must have got some on him", Kono stated.

"Well nobody reported any blood stained clothing for the first two victims and the same seems to be likely for this one, Steve remarked

Surely the vehicle used would have blood on it somewhere", Chin said firmly.

Steve nodded, "well we can hope, if HPD check every car, then you never know we might get lucky. It's the time factor that worries me, this killer is spooked by nearly getting caught in the act. He could decide to hide. That why we have to get what ever we can quickly, Steve stated forcefully.

How's Danny holding up", Kono asked changing the subject. "Pretty much as you'd expect", Steve told them, "he's devastated. It's pretty hard for him waiting alone with his brother until other family arrive".

"You won't go be with him", Chin looked searchingly at his boss.

Steve shook his head, "No, Chin, Bobby is dying and I don't want to intrude on Danny's last moments with him." All I can really do is support him and get this nutcase off the streets", he said passionately.

The knife and Crocker's clothing are with Che, we may get lucky but so far things are going to much this killers way. Though I dearsay he never thought he'd nearly get caught in the act. That might be the thing that cracks this case Steve still sounded somber but their was also determination.

"Lets get back out there gentlemen and start pushing some of our informants."

Somebody must know something", he stated.

Neither Chin or Kono protested that it was the early hours of the morning.

They knew that in a hospital not too far away their colleague was probably also awake.

Doc Bergman draped a blanket over Danny who slept on a chair beside his brothers bed. He then quickly checked over his patient noting there hadn't been any significant change. His condition would still be classed as critical and extremely unstable. Doc was amazed he was actually still alive. He guessed the human spirit was quite strong sometimes. Looking at his watch Doc guessed the rest of the family was not too far away now. With a sigh he fondly patted Danny's shoulder before quietly creeping out of the room.

"Well we can eliminate this one HPD officer Ryan Hall remarked to his colleague,

A powder blue VW", that is not likely to be described as a big dark car.

His partner nodded, "what about this one, a dark blue Ford, that could possibly look black at night". "Hmm the owner lives on Maui", ryan noted, "We'll put that one under the unlikely column and only check it if we come up with nothing else.

His partner ran his finger down the list and made a little gasp, "we can take this one of the list as well", he said. Ryan looked at what Tommy was showing him.

"No I think we'll have to check that one out . It was Mc Garretts orders to check out all cars.', Ryan stated firmly. "You're going to check that car Ryan", you must be mad, he shook his head. His partner gripped his hand, "no we have to check it Tommy. The newspapers are following this pretty close and if it was uncovered we didn't check this car because of who it belongs to, well it would look bad for us."

"Alright Tommy agreed, we check it out, no need to disturb the owner though we can go through someone else.

Steve was reading through witness reports again when something struck him.

"Crocker was seen leaving the airport with a suitcase and briefcase. We found the suitcase but not the briefcase. Maybe we should get HPD to check rubbish dumps it could have thrown somewhere", he stated. "Yeah Kono agreed, But so far we haven't found any prints what good will recovering the case do us".

"We have to do something dammit", Steves temper flared. Kono wisely said nothing.

Steve looked up at the clock, the early morning was wearing on and Steve knew he had to leave soon for his next task, picking up Harriet Crocker, Liz Morton and Clara Williams from the airport.

Kono was busy in his office when a nervous looking HPd officer approached, "can I ask a favour", he said nervously. Kono nodded and listened as the young HPD officer said what he wanted.

"That's not a problem, as you're right it's just routine, I'll get everything you need", he confirmed.

After getting his favour from Kono the two HPd officers converged on the car.

Ryan checked the front, while Tommy checked the back. "See I told you I'd be easy", Ryan stated as he concluded his search. His partners silence was all the answer he got.

"Tommy", Ryan asked softly. "Ryan I think you had better look at this", Tommy pointed. Ryan stopped and stared at the red stain that had been hidden under a mat.

"That looks like blood to me", he said softly. "Yeah but there could be a perfectly natural explanations, I mean we can't seriously suspect him",Tommy pleaded.

"No, I don't but it is our duty to check this out", Ryan said firmly. "We'll ask for the sample to be checked in the lab.

Danny snapped awake looking fearfully over a his brother. The he marginally relaxed listening to the uneven beep of the heart monitor. "Bobby everyone else will be here soon", Danny stated softly squeezing the cold hand. "Now where was I, well I suppose I could tell how I really met Steve. I don't tell many people this story because Steve finds it a little embarrassing. But it's actually quite funny", Danny began another story.

.

He raised himself from his desk, another hour or so had gone by and it was time he got on the road. Standing up Steve had just about made it to the door when it opened and Kono and Chin came in accompanied by a HPD Lieutenant.

"We have some news Steve", Chin said his voice sounded almost strangled.

Steve stared at the tone, "is he dead then", he stated referring to Bobby.

"No, not that we've heard", Lt Myers stated. "Well what is it then", Steve could tell it was something serious. "We found a car from the list with blood on the floor hidden under a mat.. After getting it run through the lab it has been positively identified as belonging to Robert Crocker." "Good, Steve stated firmly, "don't just stand their go and arrest the driver". He saw the others all look at each other. "This driver is a well known person", Lt. Myer stated slowly. Steve looked puzzled, "since when has that stopped us making an arrest gentlemen. This person needs to explain how they got the victims blood in their car and perhaps there is other evidence. So arrest him before he has a chance to get away."

He saw Kono and Chin go pale at his words and wondered why, seconds later though he found out.

Steve Mc Garrett you are under arrest for attempted murder", Lt Myer stated.

Steves mouth fell open, "excuse me', he stuttered out.

"The car was your Mercury Steve, Chin mumbled .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- You're not serious

Steve was staring at the others hoping this was some sick joke.

"Surely you're not serious. How could Crocker's blood get into my car", he begged.

"Well if you have an explanation Steve, now is the time to give it to us", Lt. Myer confirmed holding off on cuffing Steve.

Steve desperately tried to think of an explanation.

"Perhaps if you tell us where you where at the time Bobby got stabbed", Chin asked hoping Steve could come up with an alibi.

"I started off in O'Reilly's bar, but I only stayed there for two drinks. Then I just went for a drive", Steve explained beginning to feel sick as he realized he had no alibi for the time Bobby was stabbed.

"Whereabouts did you drive Steve, I hope it was somewhere well populated", Lt Myer was hoping for a miracle.

Steve shook his head, "I was on this deserted road all by myself just thinking. In fact I was just a few minutes away from where Crocker was stabbed".

Lt. Myer sighed heavily, "then I'm afraid I have no choice Steve, turn around please".

Steve numbly turned then felt the cold steel of hand cuffs slap against his wrists.

"We'll take him downtown and he can contact a lawyer there", the Lt. told Chin and Kono.

The two detectives watched with a sense of disbelief as Steve was taken away.

"Don't worry we'll sort it all out", Chin called after Steve.

But as soon as their boss had gone both detectives sat heavily down in the office chairs, "just how did Steve get Bobby's blood in his car", Kono demanded.

"That's not the worst part of this ",Chin told his colleague.

"It's not", Kono sounded disbelieving

"No, one of us is going to have to tell Danny", Chin stated

Kono looked horrified, " maybe we don't have to Chin. It's all a mistake after all. If we rush through an investigation maybe we can clear Steve before Danny finds out".

Chin nodded slowly, "okay let's look at things in Steve's favour. "Firstly none of us had any idea Crocker was even coming to Hawaii".

Kono smiled then suddenly looked sober, "wait a minute Chin", he said.

Moving forward to Steve's desk Kono picked up the list.

"He got this list of all incoming flights and passengers from the airlines and immigration. " Kono looked over the list swearing seconds later.

"Crocker's name is there Chin. Any prosecution is going to ask why Steve chose yesterday to get a full passenger list. He hasn't done that before."

Chin looked depressed, "alright let's talk motive Steve hasn't got one",

Kono looked down, "would you testify that he liked Crocker", he demanded

"No, but not liking him and killing him are two very different things", Chin said firmly. "I suggest we go and check out any evidence ourselves soon. Once Steve's arrest is common knowledge I have a feeling 5-0 will be off the case".

"We are the best qualified to undertake this case Chin", Kono protested.

Kono, think about it. The head of 5-0 has just been arrested. So in normal conditions the second in command would take over. However his brother is the person who Steve's supposed to be responsible for hurting. Danny won't be allowed to take over the case", Chin told his colleague firmly.

"Alright, I'm going to see if I can talk to the barman at O'Reilly's maybe he can help give us more information", Kono told Chin.

Chin looked at the clock, "I'm going to have to go to the airport and pick up the rest of Crocker's friends and family. Naturally I won't say anything about Steve."

Kono looked sympathetic.

The two five O officers took one last look at each other then left.

Danny ate a bowl of cereal without really tasting it. He knew the rest of the family would be arriving soon and wasn't looking forward to that. What would Bobby's mother say to him. He hoped it wasn't anything contained the word bastard.

An exhausted looking Doc came through the curtains. "I can stay with him if you want to grab a quick shower", he told Danny.

Danny shook his head, "no Doc I'll just stay here", he stated.

"Not looking forward to seeing Mrs Crocker", Doc stated insightfully.

Danny sighed loudly, "she really doesn't like me and we'll be meeting for the first time in the worse circumstances".

Doc looked worried, "do you think there will be trouble", he asked. "I hope not but she doesn't seem the sort to just sit here and not say something impolite to me", Danny replied. "Well impolite is one thing but screaming or yelling won't be allowed in front of my patient. I think I'll make it clear right from the beginning that if she can't control herself she's out. Normally I wouldn't let three people in with a patient that ill", Doc looked over at Bobby.

Danny closed his eyes, "I've been sitting here talking to him and hoping for some type of miracle Doc, but I guess I should just face reality", the pain in his voice spoke volumes. "What you are feeling is normal Danny and I really wish you could get your miracle ", Doc placed his hand firmly on top of Danny's.

Doc departed through the curtains again stopping to lean himself against the wall.

Maybe he should give Steve a ring and tell him to come down and see Danny just for a short time. Danny needed the presence of someone who wasn't family and who was not as emotionally involved in this.

Liz helped support Harriet Crocker as they looked about the arrivals lounge. Clara Williams started off toward a smart suited Chinese officer, leaving the others following in her wake. "Chin Ho", Clara called, where's Steve".

"He's dealing with a crisis at the moment", Chin stated smoothly looking with a frown at the tall man accompanying the party. "I'm Lt. Kojak", Theo told him holding out a hand.

Chin swallowed, he'd heard about the Lt. from Danny and Steve and knew it'd be hard to keep him away from this case. "It'd like to meet with Mr Mc Garrett later and have a chat about the case", Theo requested.

Chin desperately wondered what to say for a split second. "why don't we get everyone down to the hospital first', he finally replied swiftly maneuvering the conversation away from Steve.

They all made their way out the cars and began their tense trip to the hospital.

Kono sat down on a bar stool beside a disgruntled Ian O'Reilly, "I've only been in bed a short while", the bar man complained, "this had better be important."

"We're investigating an incident that happened yesterday evening ", Kono stated.

"We'd like to know who was in your bar around 10pm". Kono was avoiding all specific references to Steve as he didn't want Danny to read about this in the papers.

Ian frowned, "well we only had a few patrons in at that time", he proceeded to name them all and Kono wrote them down. "Then of course your boss was here", Ian stated.

"He normally would have stayed longer but he was too busy feeling down about Danny leaving".

Kono just about dropped his pen, "excuse me did you say Danny is leaving", he confirmed.

"Yeah Mc Garrett felt it was likely he was going to work in New York with his brother."

Ian moved closer and smiled in a secretive way, "there was obviously no love lost between your boss and Danny's brother, he practically said he wished something bad would happen to him." Don't worry I won't go around telling anyone".

Kono swallowed nervously, he'd hoped for something he could use in Steve's favour, not more ammunition for the prosecution. He guessed it was only a matter of time before Ian's comments were public knowledge.

Steve looked up as his cell door opened and a tall man walked in," Morning Steve", lawyer Addison Paige, greeted smoothly, "let's talk about this predicament you've got your self into." Steve sat down, "it's all totally ridiculous", he fumed.

Addison looked grave, "you may feel that Steve but attempted murder is a serious charge and don't forget that will be upgraded to murder 1 when the victim dies".

Steve's eyes widened, he stood up and paced, "that victim you are talking about is my second in command's brother", he stated firmly. "Yes, Steve but I'm here to talk firm realities to you. Now your second in command, will he be a good witness for the defense or prosecution", Addison asked.

Steve went white and sunk into the chair, "they wouldn't put Danno on the stand to testify against me", he demanded soberly. "Does he have anything to testify about Steve", Addison asked. Steve bit his lip, he could well imagine the scenario , "detective Williams can you describe the nature of Mr Mc Garrett's relationship with your brother". He could see Danny's eyes as they swept him in an accusing way, "Mr Mc Garrett, didn't like my brother", Danny replied, looking at Steve like he was something disgusting stuck to the bottom of his shoe.

Snapping back to the room, Steve looked up at his lawyer, "thanks for reminding me of reality Addison", he stated sarcastically.

"Just so you have no illusions about where this is leading Steve', Addison replied.

"Now let's talk about this blood and how it could have got into your car".

Steve shrugged," I have no idea", he replied.

Addison frowned ," that's not helpful Steve", he chastised

Steve frowned in thought, "well I was at the scene not long after the stabbing had happened. If I'd done it why didn't I have blood on myself. "

Addison wrote that down, "good Steve that's better".

"Now about the victim did you get close enough while at the scene to get blood on yourself "

Steve shook his head, "No", he replied.

Addison nodded, "this one piece of evidence is the most damning for you Steve. The car identification is easily dealt with, it was dark and the witness was probably afraid. So we can cast doubt upon her memory."

Steve frowned, "alright how do you explain the fact Crocker was definitely picked up by a taxi and not my car, we can prove that".

Addison thought, "alright scenario one, the taxi is genuine and was taking Crocker to his destination when you intercept its passage. You invite him to join you he climbs in and then you take him somewhere and kill him."

Steve actually smiled, "well if the prosecution try that scenario it won't hold water.

"If I had offered Crocker a ride he would have got in the front seat, not the back. Plus even though he knew me, he'd still put up a fight if I tried to hurt him. Doctor Bergman stated it looked like there hadn't been any sort of struggle."

"Alright one scenario down", Addison stated, "but I actually prefer that one".

Steve looked at him in shock, "you'd prefer that one", he repeated

"Yes, because another scenario might be that it was the killer who picked up Crocker and took him to a pre arranged destination where you met him. " Perhaps it was the taxi driver who killed him and somehow blood got into your car," Addison stated.

"That scenario is more ridiculous than the first", Steve grumbled.

"As I said Steve, I'm just preparing you. It will be the job of any investigation to find any evidence to support any likely scenario. Without a firm alibi you will only have your word and any contravening evidence to offer the jury", Addison reminded him.

"My word should be enough, Steve claimed furiously , "I've served Hawaii in one capacity or another for years".

"Now you're just another suspect Steve', Addison stated.

To Steve the comment was like an icy bucket of water right in the face. He sat down on a chair trying to think of what he'd say once this got out. How would the Governor react, what would the people of Hawaii say, all of that went through his head. Then suddenly his mind thought of the most chilling point, what was Danny going to think.

Surely he wouldn't believe he was guilty. Suddenly the whole situation came crashing down upon Steve and he had this wish to suddenly run away, not from the Governor or even the press, but from the look in Danny's eyes when he heard the news.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- mounting evidence

Danny tried not to drift off to sleep as he sat beside Bobby. He could hear the sounds of staff coming and going from other nearby rooms. An attractive nurse smiled at him as she entered the curtains, "I'm just going to change the IV bag", she told Danny.

Danny stopped himself asking if there was any point as Doc had told him it was possible Bobby could hear what was being said around him.

The nurse had just departed when Danny heard Chin Ho's familiar voice talking to Doc.

Doc Bergman was rather surprised when Chin Ho Kelly turned up with Crocker's family rather than Steve. He delayed asking about it though as he wanted to get the family into see the patient. Doc looked over the group. He was prepared to allow Clara Williams and Liz Morton into see Bobby even though he believed they were technically not family. However the other addition to the group puzzled him. "I'm Bobby's boss, Lt. Theo Kojak", the tall bald man introduced himself. Doc nodded, he guessed Crocker was just as close to his boss as Danny was to Steve. "Alright", he conceded, "you can see him Lt. but only for 10 minutes".

The Lt. looked relieved. Doc eyeballed them all. "Ladies and Gentlemen , a word of advice, I will not stand for anyone making a scene in front of the patient. If you have problems with each other I suggest you take them somewhere else."

He went on to warn them all about what they were going to see.

Then they all moved soberly forward.

Danny braced himself as the curtains opened. However the unfamiliar woman didn't acknowledge him in any way. She just made her way to the bed touched her son rather nervously then started to sob. Doc and a pale faced Clara Williams helped her out.

Danny looked at the faces of the remaining two people. Liz looked totally lost tears running down her cheeks, Theo Kojak looked angry his face set and fists clenched.

He cast a glanced over at Danny. "Has anyone told you how the investigation is going", he asked. Danny shook his head. Theo nodded numbly, "I swear I'm going to find out who did this", he stated angrily. Danny thought he was going to leave but was rather surprised when the lt. approached Bobby and touched one hand, "kid, I'm going to miss you", the lt. stated his voice gone strangely gravelly. Then he left quickly and Danny guessed it was because he didn't want them to see the tough New York lieutenants tears.

"Hi honey', Liz clasped Bobby's hand hard and squeezed. Danny watched her feeling like he was intruding. "I can go outside for a minute, if you want some time alone with him", he offered. Liz turned and looked at him, "no it's alright Danny", she said quietly. "I don't even know what brought him here", Danny softly remarked.

"I do", Liz's reply was filled with tears and Danny got up and hugged her. "He was coming to ask you to be his best man", Liz told Danny. Danny paled looking at Liz with new sympathy. "Oh Liz", was all he could say.

"Yeah", Liz bent down and kissed her fiancé firmly on his lips. "I didn't expect to be a widow before I even got married", she told Danny tearfully.

Liz finally sat opposite to Danny holding one hand while Danny held the other.

They both jumped with fright when the previously still Bobby began to thrash about making the heart monitor squeal in alarm. A nurse poked her head inside and after one look announced, "I'll go get the doctor". Danny and Liz stood fearfully looking at each other both desperately trying to calm the thrashing Bobby.

Theo Kojak barely knew where he was going, he just walking slowly down the corridor.

He saw some nurses running and heard one comment, "looks like that stab victim just died". Theo stopped still suddenly wanting to yell at them for forgetting his colleagues name. He was used to death, perhaps too much so, yet this was different because Bobby was in addition to being a valued colleague also a friend.

Theo closed his eyes for a second visualizing himself telling Manhattan South. Then with a grim feeling he moved on, now with a purpose. He was going to find Mc Garrett and get himself into this investigation and he didn't care if he got told no, nothing was going to stop him. With that thought in mind Theo found himself outside the hospital hailing a cab. But he had a distinctly cold feeling as he was driven to the Palace.

"I want to get out on bail as soon as possible", Steve was telling his lawyer. "to do what", Addison asked bluntly,"because if you're even thinking of involving yourself in this case, you'd better forget it Steve."

Steve folded his arms across his chest, "I believe it's innocent until proved guilty Addison", he stated forcefully. "Yes Steve, it is but you must remember who you are, not just another citizen but head of 5-0. If you clear yourself people will say it was arranged. Put faith in your colleagues to deal with this", Addison replied firmly.

Steve's eyes blazed as he faced the lawyer but Addison stood firm and finally Steve nodded in acceptance. "Alright what's next", he asked. "HPD are conducting searches of your apartment and office for evidence. Of course they are still trying to locate the taxi driver", Addison told him.

"What about a press release", Steve asked anxiously. "The press hasn't got hold of it yet, but I guess it's only a matter of time before they do. We'll do what we can to keep this under wraps for as long as possible. But don't forget it's big news." Addison remarked soberly.

"Yeah 5-0 boss accused of killing second in commands brother", muttered Steve.

Addison nodded, "about that Steve, it there anything in Crocker's background that we could use in your defense."

Steve's eyes widened, he'd been referring to Danny and Bobby as brothers not the half brothers everyone suspected them to be. But if he revealed the truth Danny would never speak to him again.

"No", he replied firmly to Addison. The lawyer looked at his face and seemed to sense there was something. However he just nodded guessing by Steve's look that he wasn't going to get an answer.

Doc Bergman ran to ICU guessing that Bobby was probably in the last moments of his life

He hurried through the curtains seeing a wide eyed Danny and Liz looking afraid.

"He just started thrashing about", Danny explained. Doc looked over at his now still patient, then he looked toward the heart monitor and felt his mouth drop open.

"Will you two wait out there for a few minutes", he requested.

Danny and Liz exited leaving him alone to check over Bobby.

After about 15 minutes he invited Liz and Bobby back in, "what's happening Doc', Danny demanded. Doc scratched his head, "well Danny, Liz, It's seems our boy has done something rather unexpected, his condition has stabilized .He's still critical but his heart is now beating in a normal fashion and his other vital signs have improved."

Danny and Liz looked at each other and couldn't help their small smiles, "is he going to be all right", they asked together. Doc bit his lip, "let's just leave it a little longer before we make that determination, but I can tell you things are looking more positive". "That's good I'll go tell Clara and Harriet', Liz stated hurrying out.

Danny looked at the expression on Doc's face, "what is it Doc", he asked .

"Danny I was 99 percent certain your brother was going to die. He'd lost a lot of blood and had gone into severe shock. Then of course there was the trauma caused by the knife." Doc looked over at Bobby and shook his head. "Doc maybe I am going to get my miracle", Danny replied. Doc nodded soberly, "maybe", he replied guardedly.

He ordered a few tests to be done on Bobby, then departed.

Theo Kojak walked confidently into 5-0 HQ, the blonde woman looked at him, "yes sir can I help you', Jenny asked. "Yes, I'm here to see Steve Mc Garrett", Theo explained not bothering to point out he had no appointment. The blonde stared at him, "is he expecting you sir", she asked in a small squeak of a voice. "No, but I need to see him, now", Theo demanded.. Jenny tried to think of something else to say. This man was probably a reporter or something equally unpleasant and should not find out about Steve's arrest. Theo frowned at the woman in disbelief she seemed distracted and not even focused on her job. Surely 5-0 could afford better staff. Still if she was not effective then she wouldn't mind him strolling into Mc Garrett's office.

So Theo strolled past her ignoring her protests and shoved open Steve Mc Garrett's door.

He was surprised to find two men inside who regarded him coolly. "I was looking for Steve Mc Garrett", Theo remarked watching the men and noticing that while one kept talking to him the other seemed to be trying to find something in Mc Garrett's office. "Well he's not here", one of the men replied. Theo decided he'd had enough, he wanted answers. "I'm LT. Theo Kojak from New York and I want to know what is happening with regard to the investigation into the stabbing of my detective", he told the men firmly.

"The investigation is in hand", the same man answered in a cryptic manner. "Don't give me that load of…." Theo was about to keep yelling when he saw the other man bend down and pull something out of a cupboard.

As the man straightened up Theo went cold as he recognized the black briefcase he'd let Bobby borrow. At first it looked the same as when he'd lent it to his detective, then it was turned around and Theo saw what looked like blood.

"What's that case doing here", Theo asked as he moved up to stand over the other man.

"Looks like we've found more evidence against Mc Garrett", the man who found the case remarked. "Against Mc Garrett", Theo repeated. Then he turned, "well lead the way to your cells and I'll ask him about the case myself", there was a definite tone of malice present. The men both shook their heads at him and intercepted his passage.

"Sorry Lieutenant but you are not having any involvement in this case", they confirmed. Theo stood his ground, "Robert Crocker is…," Theo found his voice shaking.."was.. my detective, I deserve to know exactly what is happening".

The taller man turned to him, "I'm Patrick Regan from internal affairs', he stated, "what did you mean when you said Robert Crocker was your detective".

"Well he's dead", Theo remarked feeling awful for just saying the word.

He got a frown, "I don't know where you got that information from Lt. but your detective is definitely still alive, in fact his condition just got upgraded to critical but stable", Patrick told him. Theo sunk himself into a chair feeling a sense of relief.

"Lt. we appreciate how you must feel and will definitely be able to provide you with some information about this case", the other man told him.

"I don't want some information I want in all the way", Theo requested.

The two men looked at each other, "we'll take your request to the Governor he will have the ultimate decision", Patrick replied.

Theo nodded, thankful he wasn't being told no straight off.

Doc Bergman looked at the test results, "have these been retested", he asked the nurse.

"Yes, the results remain the same", she told him. Doc looked again. He'd done blood tests on Bobby in theatre then again just after his heart beat stabilized. The second results show the presence of something in his blood that was definitely not there before. "Has the lab identified what substance is present", Doc asked. The nurse shook her head, "no Doctor they say it isn't anything they are familiar with. They've sent the sample away for further analysis".

Doc thanked the nurse and she went out. He remained in his office deep in thought.

He'd had years experience as a doctor and had been right when he'd told Danny Bobby was not going to survive. But now nothing was clear anymore, Crocker's vitals were getting stronger by the hour and it looked like he may be able to declare his condition as serious but stable. He looked again at the blood samples, something weird was going on. Danny and his family had a lot of stress and he hated to add to it, but it was his duty to inform someone about these blood test results as he knew he hadn't placed the substance into Bobby's blood.

So the question remained who had and exactly what was that substance doing to the young detective.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- you arrested who?

Danny stood in the shower feeling the soothing warm water run over him. This was the first time he'd had a break from Bobby's side. Doc had been in just minutes ago and changed Bobby's status to serious and stable. He'd told them he now felt sure Bobby would survive, but he'd been guarded on any sort of long term prognosis. Danny wondered about the odd look in Doc's eyes sure the physician knew something he wasn't telling him.

He kept standing under the water not even moving when the door swished open. He knew this bathroom was only accessible to staff or cleared personal.

"Hey Dean do you know who I saw in the cells earlier today", a young voice drifted up and Danny recognized the tone of one of the HPD officers that was now responsible for guarding his brother.

"No who", his partner asked. "You'd never guess in a thousand years Ronny", came the quiet reply. "Well who was it", his partner sounded a bit fed up.

"Mc Garrett", Ronny replied. "Mc Garrett, you've got to be kidding, what was he doing in the lock up", Simon Hall gasped

"They found that NY cops blood in his car Simon and I've also heard there's other evidence", Ronny told his partner confidently. "Mc Garrett stabbed that cop", the shock in Simon's voice was evident. "Or contributed to his injury in some way", Ronny replied. "But isn't that cop some type of relative to Danny Williams", Simon asked.

"Yeah apparently Williams is some sort of illegitimate offspring", Ronny gossiped

"wow, Danny Williams is a bast….", Simon never got to finish his sentence. The rapid exited of a dripping wet Danny Williams from the shower stopped him, "what are you talking about", Danny demanded angrily.

Both officers exchanged nervous glances. "Answer me dammit, did you say Steve Mc Garrett is in jail for assault on my brother", Danny yelled

The officers stood quietly now neither anxious to answer the obviously angry second in command of 5-0. "Will one of you speak to me', Danny moved closer his anger rising.

"Danny', the loud voice of doc interrupted. Doc had come looking for Danny after Liz had become concerned that Danny had been gone an overly long time.

"Doc they're saying all sorts of things about Steve", Danny complained

Doc Bergman had heard the same shocking news just minutes before, "I know Danny, why don't we contact Chin about this", he soothed The HPD officers took that opportunity to swiftly exit the room. Doc stayed close to Danny's side, "somebody must have made a mistake", Danny remarked confidently to Doc, "Steve would never be involved in this". Doc didn't reply but hoped passionately that Danny was right.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lt. Kojak can you tell me what was in the briefcase", the IA man asked.

Theo bit his lip not anxious to stay and chat to these men, he had another visit in mind. "Lt.", the voice was sterner now. "I don't know exactly", Theo finally replied, "I guess he'd probably put the transfer papers for Williams in there". He saw the significant glances the two men traded. "Williams was transferring ", queried Regan. "Yes, he'd been accepted for a sergeant's position in my precinct ", Theo confirmed.

"Was Mc Garrett aware that his second in command was leaving', the other man asked. "I'm not sure if he'd got around to telling him yet", Theo replied.

"Okay what else could have been in that case", the second IA man Robert Giles asked. Theo shrugged, "Bobby didn't usually carry briefcases, which is why he asked to borrow one from me. He did have something he wanted to show Williams but I don't know exactly what".

"Alright thank you Lt", Robert acknowledged. Theo nodded, "can I see Mc Garrett now", he asked calmly. The IA men weren't fooled though, "somehow Lt. I don't think that's wise. We suggest you return to your hotel and we'll contact you once we've talked to the Governor".

Theo didn't bother thanking them and walked stiffly from the office, he'd almost got to the door leading out of 5-0 when it opened and a crowd of men and women pushed past him. From the cameras and microphones in their hands Theo guessed they were reporters. He just kept walking intent on his own destination, HPD lockup. He knew he was going to get himself in trouble, but right now he didn't really care.

Danny, waited while his call was patched through to Chin Ho Kelly, finally the Chinese detective answered. "Chin Danny, I umm heard this rather odd rumour about Steve getting arrested for hurting Bobby, I can't think why someone would say something that stupid", Danny remarked. There came a silence that seemed to stretch on and Danny felt his heart beat speed up, "Chin", demanded Danny, "surely it's not true. There was another silence then , "I'm sorry Danny, but Steve was arrested", Chin finally told him. Danny didn't even remember putting the phone down as one moment he was upright and then next everything went black.

He came to lying on a hospital bed with Doc frowning down at him in concern. "Young man, one member of your family in here is quite enough", he said sternly.

Danny sat up, "Doc they did arrest Steve", he told the 5-0 physician . Doc nodded soberly. "Yes Danny, they did, I just heard it on the radio a few minutes ago.

Don't worry about reporters getting in here though because the HPD guards will deal firmly with anyone from the press trying to get access."

"But how can they find evidence against Steve', Danny insisted. Doc looked bleak, "I'm sure it's all a mistake Danny", he said firmly.

"With Bobby's condition steadily improving the odds are someone is going to want to come and interview him", Doc reminded Danny. "Will he be up to being interviewed", Danny was concerned. "Danny Bobby could clear Steve's name", Doc stated. "I know but I still don't want him undergoing unnecessary stress", Danny insisted

"Well he's been kept pretty doped up but I have been reducing the sedation and if everything goes well he should start coming round soon", Doc reported. Danny latched onto the if everything goes well line, "Doc I get the distinct impression there's something your'e not telling me," Danny insisted ,

Doc sighed, "I hate dealing with detectives' he groused. "Look Danny I don't want to cause you extra stress but I found an unidentified substance in Bobby's blood. I don't know where it came from or what it might be doing to him", Doc remarked watching Danny carefully to insure he wasn't going to pass out again.

"What sort of substance Doc', a worried Danny asked. Doc shook his head, "some type of drug that is apparently unfamiliar to even the lab. They say it looks like some experimental drug. But there seems to be a conspiracy of silence about exactly what it is". Danny frowned, "is it hurting him Doc", he asked anxiously.

"Well it seems responsible for the improvement in his condition but I would be happier knowing exactly what it is doing", Doc reported

Danny pushed himself up off the bed and stood up. He swayed a little causing doc to hold on tight. "Young man when did you last eat", Doc demanded. Danny shrugged. "I'll make sure you get something, "Doc stated firmly. Danny didn't answer just stood still a few seconds then strode out the door. A worried Doc Bergman followed behind.

Within minutes he noticed Danny didn't seem to be returning to Bobby's room.

"Just where do you think you are going", Doc insisted. "To talk to Steve Doc", Danny replied firmly. Bergman debated stopping him but decided against the action. Danny had a right to find out all he could.

With a sigh the doc headed in the direction of Bobby's room to tell Liz Morton about where Danny was going.

Danny looked at the taxi waiting in the hospital rank and shivered. He didn't think he could bear to climb in one at the moment. He'd ring HPD and they could send a car for him. With that in mind Danny headed for the phone booth across the road. He was just fishing for change when a car pulled up alongside him and the door opened, "get in", a voice requested as a hand held a gun trained upon him.

Swallowing nervously Danny dropped the phone and climbed into the car.

The door slammed shut and the car disappeared back into the line of traffic.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Witness, for the defense or for the prosecution

"We want an interview with Mc Garrett', one reporter demanded as they crowded into the room leading to the HPD lockup. "Nobody gets an interview at present", the duty officer stated forcefully. "I suggest you all go out before I have you removed", he suggested.

The grumbling reporters all exited leaving behind a tall bald headed man. "Sir", the officer pointed at the door. Theo Kojak flashed his badge, "I'd like to speak with Mc Garrett", he insisted.

The HPD officer seemed to be debating whether or not to allow the visit. "Do you recognize this", Kojak dangled his Lieutenants badge in front of the man. "Of course I do, but you're from New York, you have no authority here", The HPD officer stood his ground. "I still want to talk to Mc Garrett,", Theo insisted.

The HPD officer finally nodded thinking perhaps the tall bald man would be able to aid the 5-0 boss .

Theo rushed forward straight for the cell that held Mc Garrett. The 5-0 boss moved forward thinking the Lt. had come to say something to him. Instead of words Theo simply reached through the bars to grab the other man. "You had better not be involved in this", he stated harshly. Steve didn't struggle in his grip but looked offended at the allegation. "I hope that's not even a serious consideration", he remarked calmly. Theo released him but his eyes remained unfriendly.

"Look instead of standing here accusing me people should be out after the real killer, Steve stated. "You can almost guarantee he's going to strike again."

Kojak nodded, "Alright fair enough", he admitted his anger suddenly blowing out like a candle. "Just point me to whoever's in charge of this case", he demanded to Steve.

"Danny", Steve stated. "I sincerely doubt it", Kojak told him firmly.

Steve bit his lip, "Chin or Kono then," he told the Lt.

"From what I've seen it seems like internal affairs have control", Theo mentioned. Mc Garrett slammed his fist into a wall, "That's the last thing this case needs", he remarked. "I agree and if I get my way maybe I can take over this case", Theo told the 5-0 boss.

Steve said nothing not wanting to offend the burly Lt. But he knew in his heart he'd rather have one of his own on this case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Danny sat stiff backed in the Limo looking nervously at the weapon being pointed at him. "For goodness sake, Clive put that thing away", a voice from the front seat demanded. "Well you said to make sure he got in the car sir", Clive protested as he slipped the weapon back in his pocket.

Danny reached for his own weapon then. "Danny, don't do that", the voice requested.

Danny froze there was something about that voice. "Who are you ", he demanded.

"Agent Brown", came the quiet reply. Danny's eyes rounded knowing that Agent Brown was the alias of the man who'd raised Bobby from infancy, Aaron Crocker.

"What are you doing in Hawaii", Danny demanded. "News travels Danny, I heard about what happened to Bobby and couldn't just sit there while my son died", Aaron replied with feeling.

"Well he's not dead. In fact his condition is rapidly improving", Danny told him. "I know those pills are certainly amazing", Aaron stated blandly. "You did that', Danny gasped. "You expect me to sit there and do nothing", Aaron remarked. "Yes it was a bit risky as those pills are experimental but it looked like Bobby was dying so I arranged to have them given to him", Aaron told Danny. Danny didn't look happy at the thought Aaron might have been risking Bobby's life but figured the older man was right, Bobby was at the time dying.

"So what do you want", Danny asked leaving the subject of Bobby and getting down to business. "For you to take charge of the case", Aaron replied. "I want to look into this myself. But for reasons you know have to be a bit careful. I'd like to be able to feed some information to the person in charge of the case. Because you know my history I want that to be you", Aaron requested.

They won't let me take over this case", Danny stated. My boss has been arrested for the crime and I'm the victim's brother, that's two counts of emotional involvement against me".

"Demand it Danny", Aaron stated smoothly.

Danny looked pensive, "Do you know anything about this you're not telling me", Danny asked.

Aaron shook his head, "No", he replied. "But I do think you should concentrate on looking at all the victims and leave Mc Garrett out of the equation for now."

Danny sighed, "Alright I'll do my best to get control of this case".

"Good I will contact you at the palace then", Aaron remarked.

Danny looked at the shadowy figure, "You seem sure they'll let me take over', he remarked. "Danny you're the best thing they have and make sure they know that", Aaron stated firmly.

The limo pulled over then, "You were taking a bit of a risk pulling me off the street like that", Danny told Aaron. "Yes, I'm sorry but I figured a dramatic entrance would get your attention", Aaron apologized.

Danny opened the door and got out noting they were right outside the Governors office. "No time like the present to get yourself made head of this case", came Aarons parting words as the limo smoothly drove away.

Danny strolled out of the Governors office about 30 minutes later and headed for the hospital. He'd done some fast talking and had managed to convince the governor he could handle the case. He knew though that if he showed any sign of faltering he'd be pulled. Now he headed back to the hospital ready to interview the only witness they had, Bobby. The hospital had been trying to track him down and phoned the Governors number as a last resort. Danny had no doubt it was going to be difficult to hear Bobby's story so prepared himself as he waited for his HPD escort.

He felt rather like a truck had run him over more than once. In fact the truck was still parked on top of him. Cracking his eyes open a little he jumped as he saw the face of Doc Bergman looked at him. "Take it easy", the doc soothed, "Don't try to move too much".

Bobby let his head flop to one side and smiled as he saw Liz eyes wet with tears looking at him tenderly. Moving his head in the other direction he saw the even more surprising sight of Clara Williams and his mother standing companionably side by side and smiling as well. He lifted his head sure he was going to see Danny "Where", he crocked finding his voice unbelievably dry. "He was with the Governor", Doc reassured guessing who Bobby was looking for, "he's on his way back now".

Doc sat beside him, "Young man I'm going to have to ask you about the last thing you remember", Doc stated slowly giving his patient time to adjust to being awake. Bobby thought, he remembered the airport, getting in a cab, then…". Bobby raised his head and looked at his bandaged chest. "Stabbed", he replied.

Doc squeezed his hand confident Bobby's memory was no way impaired. He then began to check out his patient fully. He was just checking the chest drain when Danny arrived.

"Hi", Danny greeted Bobby softly his smile gentle.

"Hi", Bobby croaked back

Danny bit his lip, "I've been appointed head of the case Doc, so I'm going to have to question him", Danny told Bergman.

Bergman nodded slowly, "alright", he replied figuring he didn't have to tell Danny to take it easy and slow.

"Bobby, can you tell me everything you remember from the moment your plane landed in Hawaii", Danny asked. Bobby closed his eyes obviously thinking about that. Danny saw one of the IA men slip into the room he frowned at him but made no comment. The Governor had told him he would have to put up with their presence.

"I was tired", Bobby began," I'd pretty much jumped on the plane straight after my shift ended so I wasn't thinking too much. Anyway all I wanted to do was get to the hotel. I figured I'd ring you the next day and let you know I was here", Bobby paused swallowing and sucked at the ice Doc gave him.

"So I came out the airport and grabbed a cab, a Sunshine one." Bobby stated

"Can you describe the driver", the IA man interrupted. Bobby thought about that.

"To be honest I didn't see that much of him. He didn't exit the cab to open the door for me. I just climbed in and hauled my cases in after me."

You're a detective you must have noticed something', the IA man sounded disapproving . Danny was about to tell him to butt out when doc interceded, "if you upset my patient you can leave', he growled

"Alright, he was shorter than me, older, maybe in his late thirties and had dark hair. He had sunglasses on so I couldn't see his eyes", Bobby told them as he thought about the scant few things he could remember.

"Could you ID him from a mug shot", Danny asked. "I doubt it, yes I got those impressions but it was only a glance before we started driving"

"Alright what about the journey ,surely he spoke", The IA prompted. Bobby looked embarrassed. "I fell asleep', he admitted.

Danny nodded that explained why Bobby had put up little resistance to the attack.

"The next thing I remember…" Bobby shuddered thinking about that moment of intense pain that had awoken him.

Danny clasped his hand tight, "just take it slow', he reassured.

"Well the pain woke me, I could hardly draw in a breath, there was this sensation of being dragged", Bobby reported.

Bobby closed his eyes again feeling comfort from Danny's warm hand clasping his.

"That's a bit weird", he muttered. "what is Bobby", Danny asked.

"I was barely conscious and hardly aware of what was happening but I vaguely remember looking over at the cab", Bobby replied. "it had its light on and I could see it's colour clearly".

"So what was weird about that", Danny remarked softly. "It wasn't a cab anymore', Bobby muttered. "What", Danny remarked. "It was all long and black and in the fuzzy recesses of my mind I remember thinking this really stupid thought. I mean here I was probably dying and that last thing I could think of was…", Bobby paused.

"What', Danny prompted gently. "How much that car looked like Mc Garrett's", Bobby stated blandly .

Danny went pale right before his eyes and the IA man actually gasped.

"It was a stupid thought", Bobby repeated looking groggily at their expressions in confusion, "How could it be McGarretts car", Bobby's eyes slipped closed and his head slumped to one side.

"That's all you'll get for now gentlemen', he told them in a shocked voice. Doc looked at Danny's horrified expression; Bobby's testimony had just nailed Mc Garrett to the wall.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 –new developments

Doc resettled the patient all the while keeping a discrete eye on the silent Danny Williams. "Danny you don't seriously believe its was Steve's car", Doc implored.

"I don't really know what to think any more Doc", Danny replied softly.

"But the Governor expects me to get a killer off the streets and that's exactly what I plan to do".

"When will Bobby be awake again",Danny asked looking down at his brother.

"An hour or two, don't forget Danny that his injury was life threatening, he's going to be with us awhile", Doc told Danny. "Though I dearsay he could ask to get transferred to a New York hospital once he's a bit stronger."

Danny touched Bobby's hand softly, "he shouldn't have to go through any of this".

Doc nodded his agreement, "I agree Danny. Doc looked down. "Look Danny I don't want to lay anything too much on you at this time but I do have a few concerns about your brothers recovery", Doc stated.

Danny immediately looked worried. "I've been watching him carefully since he regained consciousness and while he had been moving his left side slowly, there appears to be no movement on his right side. Now it might mean nothing as he is still recovering but I have to mention the possibility that the knife caused some permanent damage", Doc told Danny softly.

Danny looked stunned, "so that would mean his career would also be over', he remarked. Doc nodded, "I haven't said anything to him yet as I want to leave it a little longer. But if there isn't an improvement soon then things don't look too good."

Did you tell Liz", Danny asked. Doc shook his head, "no as I said it's just a possibility, I don't want to say anything until it's definite."

Danny studied Bobby, awhile longer. "Doc if you were asleep and someone moved you into a second car would you wake up", Danny asked.

"Probably", Doc responded thoughtfully. "So how could anyone move Bobby without him waking. Plus surely it'd take more than one person to move him, he's not exactly light," Danny stated.

"I see what your getting at Danny but if there was a second person the evidence seems to point to Steve", Doc remarked sadly.

"Yes, I know", Danny replied. 'I can't bring myself to think of Steve doing any of this. For the moment I will concentrate on finding that taxi driver, he may well be the key to all of this."

"What if he implicates Steve", Doc asked seriously. Danny looked like he'd already considered that possibility."I'll cross that bridge when I come to it Doc, right now all I want to do is find the guy."

"Well if you want to leave for awhile, I'm sure Liz will take care of her fiancé " Doc stated with a smile.

Danny smiled weakly back and with definite reluctance walked out of the room ready to get this inquiry under way.

On arriving at the Palace Danny noticed the burly form of Theo Kojak hanging about. For the moment Danny chose to ignore his presence. "Kono, Chin,", he called as he passed their respective offices on the way to Steve's.

The two detectives immediately made for Steve's office followed by Lt. Kojak.

"Right gentlemen ", he stated "I've been given the authority to take over the case".

"I want to go over the files for the past two victims and see if we can find anything that will give us a clear picture of this taxi driver killer.

Theo Kojak listened and decided to make an observation, "Detective Williams I assume from your line of inquiry that you're not looking at the Mc Garrett angle of this case."

Danny pursed his lips, "I think that we shouldn't get distracted by Steve's part in this, if indeed he had one. Finding this taxi driver will answer a lot of questions for us".

Theo nodded slowly, "You could do with assistance surely", he inquired. Danny decided it was probably better to have Theo Kojak on his side and working with them on this case. If he refused to allow him access he'd just sneak around and ask questions himself. Of course he didn't mention any of that to the Lt just said, "your help would be appreciated Lt." Danny went to Steve's desk and pulled out the case files opening them up he placed them before the team.

"Right lets look at these victims, 3 unrelated people", Danny began "Didn't the first victim come from New York", Chin interposed. "Yes he did", Danny mused ," but New York is a big place. We checked his background and he has no police record nor is he connected in any way to Bobby".

Theo Kojak looked down at the open case file gazing at the picture of the first victim. "Lyle Martin", he muttered softly ,"where have I heard that name before".

Danny, Chin and Kono all turned toward him.

Theo paced slowly, "Bobby", he remarked sounded stunned, "he mentioned his name just before he left to go to the airport".

Danny's eyes widened, "I'd mentioned to Bobby about the murder of Mr Martin and he'd told me the name wasn't known to Manhattan south, he never mentioned any personal knowledge.'

"I 'm sure he didn't know him", Theo frowned deep in thought, "I just remember him reading something and saying, "It's about that Lyle Martin Danny was asking about, probably not connected to his death but I'll tell him anyway".

"That was all he said and it didn't sound serious more like he'd found out something interesting", Theo told them.

"What was he reading", Danny asked intently. Theo bit his lip obviously thinking intently, "I'm not actually sure", Theo replied. "A newspaper", Chin guessed.

Theo shook his head, "it was smaller than a newspaper", he replied.

Danny paced the room, "it is a bit strange that Bobby knew something about the first victim then suffers the same type of attack."

"Yes", Lt Kojak admitted. "It also lifts this case into something more than just a random attack." Danny stopped pacing, "Steve had decided this was not an attack by a serial killer, because there wasn't a clear signature, just theft. Yet all of the victims had their luggage strewn about everywhere and we know from airport security there were no valuables in the luggage."

"What are you getting at Danny', prompted Kono seeing from their temporary bosses face that some serious thought were taking place.  
"Someone was looking for something", Theo Kojak stated firmly.

"What about the second victim , he was just a tourist with no connection to the united States". So how does he figure in all this, Chin asked. "Maybe he doesn't", Danny stated. "Perhaps the second victim was meant to draw us away from a connection however slight between the first and most recent victim. "

"Yes and it was working", Kono mused.

"So we need to find out what it is Bobby knows", Danny remarked stating the obvious.

"If he does know something then there might be a very worried killer out there somewhere. The newspaper did report that Bobby was still alive", Theo reported looking worried.

"I have got guards watching him", Danny assured. "But no attempt has been made so far."

"Hmm you'd think the killer would try something if he was that worried", Chin remarked. "We are not using Bobby as bait for some crazed maniac", Danny told them pointedly. Chin looked embarrassed, "I wasn't thinking of that', he assured Danny.

Danny's further remarks were interrupted by the ringing of the phone. He picked it up and heard the familiar voice of Aaron Crocker tell him to hurry to a street address.

Danny asked the others to accompany him and ran quickly to his car.

It took awhile to reach the address as it was a lonely road a long way from a residential area.

Danny immediately saw the reason for the call parked at the side of the road, a Sunshine cab.

He barreled out of his car with the others right behind him. Danny slowed as he reached the car and saw what was inside, a very dead man with a bullet hole right through the centre of his head.

"I think that answers your question about why he never made an attempt on Bobby', Danny stated drolly as he looked at the body.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Danny circled the cab looking in at the dead occupant. The blood that covered him was probably not all his, pointing to the fact he was definitely the killer.

"I'll get Che down here to look over the scene ", Danny told the others.

Theo Kojak boldly stared at the body. "He's been dead a while I'd say possibly since after the attack on Bobby."

"Well that definitely points to the possibility of an accomplice", Chin remarked.

Kono was looking at the blood that splattered the back seats. "Well this car definitely looks like the one involved in the killings, so that excludes Steve's Mercury," he stated with a smile.

Theo Kojak was still staring rather coldly at their dead killer, "now he'll never pay for what he did to Bobby", he grumbled. Danny knew how he felt but diplomatically replied, "he's already paid with his life."

Chin nodded in agreement, "yeah but dead men tell no tales", he reminded them.

"I think Che and Doc should be able to tell us something", Danny said hopefully.

Steve Mc Garrett was getting used to looking through bars. He was also getting used to the looks of the police officers, some of who he had known for years, looks of horror, betrayal, disappointment and disbelief. He knew some of them didn't want to believe he was guilty, others though were possibly secretly glad he was in here.

Steve hated not knowing what was happening in the investigation and wished one of the others would give him a report. Well not just one of the others but Danny himself.

Steve had heard he'd been allowed to take over the case. So why didn't Danno come and share his thoughts, ask for advice . Surely he doesn't really believe I'd do anything to Crocker, Steve thought.

His dark thoughts were interrupted by his lawyers arrival. "New developments Steve", Addison reported. "it looks like they've found the cab and taxi driver."

"Good", Steve remarked hopefully. "Addison shook his head, "no, bad Steve, he's dead". Steve sat down, "this case is just getting worse", he complained.

"Indeed Steve, Addison remarked soberly. "I have to discuss your line of defense, as now there are two witnesses who can link your car to the scene of the crime", Addsion told him.

Two', Steve mused, "who's the second.' Addison looked at him, "Crocker", he replied. Steve paled. Sure Bobby Crocker did have reason not to like him but he wouldn't invent a story to get back at him for nasty comments.'

"He identified my car", Steve remarked weakly shock evident on his face.

"Indeed he did Steve, naturally though his testimony can be called into question because of the seriousness of his injuries. We can say he was hallucinating or something." But his testimony will still hurt you", the lawyer told Steve solemnly.

"So we will have to discredit him as much as possible. Now I get the sense there is information you are holding back related to Crocker. If it can be used in your defense then I need to know what that is.", Addison pressed.

Steve immediately shook his head, "no, its not relevant", he insisted.

"Steve you are facing a long prison sentence", Addison remarked firmly. "It's not relevant Addison", Steve repeated in a no nonsense tone.

Addison nodded, "alright Steve but don't forget the prosecution will use what ever information they can to try and convict you."

Steve scowled at him. No way was he telling the whole world Bobby was actually illegitimate and not even related to the woman who believed he was her son.

Bobby was reliving the moment of his attack . The Taxi driver seemed ten foot tall in the nightmare with teeth like a vampire. Even in this dream he felt helpless and inefficient as his weak arms grabbed at the guy. "I wonder how long they'll give Mc Garrett if he's convicted", Bobby heard that comment as he surfaced from the nightmare ,realizing his two guards were talking about the case. "He'd get years after all this guy only got lucky he wasn't actually supposed to live.' "Maybe it'll be the end of 5-0". "No Williams will carry on".

"Will he, I heard he was going to live in New York with this one.". Yeah but that might change now, I mean will this guy ever be a cop again.'

"I don't understand how Mc Garrett could ever do it." "Mc Garrett is accused of hurting me", Bobby interposed causing both guards to jump.

Bobby glared at the two guards who shifted uncomfortably in front of him. "didn't anyone ever tell you unconscious people can still hear, "he growled.

"There's evidence against Mc Garrett", Dale Martin stated truthfully.

"Evidence I gave", Bobby closed his eyes feeling rather upset. "Don't worry there was lots of other evidence", Guy Patrick said reassuringly. That just caused Bobby to become more agitated and the heart alarm to beep in protest. Doc Bergman came running finding his upset patient in full blown argument with the two HPD guards. "Get out", Bergman yelled causing the guards to go running.

Doc, is it true about Mc Garrett", Bobby gasped. "Yes, but it's not your fault and you need to calm down", Bergman insisted. Liz appeared through the curtains gripping her fiancés hand and talking soothingly to him.

"Doc can you get Danny for me", Bobby demanded. Doc shook his head, "he does need to continue interviewing you but in light of what just happened I 'm going to give you a sedative so you can get some more rest."

"No", Bobby insisted his voice forceful. "Honey", Liz protested, "you need rest".

"Because I nearly died", Bobby stated. Doc nodded, "yes, you should have died young man and I hope that ends this particular disagreement over a sedative.'

Bobby still shook his head, "Doc I might be able to help Danny get Mc Garrett off the hook", he told him. "Bobby I know you want to help your half brother but Danny is an intelligent man I'm sure he can handle things well enough without your help.'

Bobby stared him down then looking around to make sure his mother wasn't present said, "doc Danny's not my half brother, he's my full brother and I have something very important to tell him so get him for me now.'

Doc's mouth dropped open and he cast a glance at Liz who nodded soberly. "Alright young man", Doc agreed, "I get him but this conversation is not over', he warned.

Danny arrived 20 minutes later accompanied by Theo Kojak. The Lt. smiled warmly at his sergeant. "Good to see you kid", he greeted. Bobby didn't protest about the address just remaining focused on Danny, "Doc said you were upset and insisting to talk to me", Danny remarked sliding himself down onto the bed.

"Yeah I heard what happened to Mc Garrett", Bobby told them. "Well it's not your fault Bobby", Danny repeated Docs words. "You don't really think it was him", Bobby studied his brother carefully. Danny shrugged causing Bobby to look surprised.

"Is the evidence against him that bad", he remarked. Danny nodded

, "so far there's not much in his favour', he told Bobby. Bobby looked at him, 'maybe there is", he said softly. Danny stared, "what are you talking about Bobby", he insisted. "I grabbed my assailant", Bobby told them. 'You may have done that but it was without enough force to leave any tissue under your nails or elsewhere', Danny told him. "I pulled a button off his jacket', Bobby told them . "Are you sure", Danny asked knowing that nothing had been in Bobby's grasp when he'd been brought to the hospital. 'Yes, I remembered it while I was asleep", Bobby told them.

Danny pursed his lips, "it could have got missed in a search of the area, I'll have HPD go over the ground again".

Theo Kojak was anxious to ask his own questions, "Kid, do you remember what you told me about Lyle Martin". Bobby looked puzzled for a second then nodded slowly. "The first victim. Yeah there was this notation at the bottom of a report on the Gilmore case." Theo Kojak, turned to Danny. "Geoff Gilmore was someone another precinct interviewed in relation to the homicide of his girlfriend. He had an alibi though so charges were never brought against him. Nobody else was ever arrested and the case remains open." Theo turned back to Bobby "how'd Martin come into it", he asked.

"Gilmore had a lot of money go out of his bank account around the time of his girlfriend's death. It could have been a payoff for a killing but Gilmore said it was a donation to a charity. This was confirmed by Lyle Martin who is the head of the charity. It was checked out and everything was legitimate", Bobby told them.

Danny sighed, "this doesn't seem to hold any relevance to the killings here."

Bobby shrugged causing him to wince.

"We should still check it all out", Theo prompted. Danny nodded, "yes, we will".

"Right young man", Doc had a steely eyed expression on his face as he looked at Bobby.

"I suppose it's nap time again", Bobby sighed. Liz came up to hold his left hand, "Honey the doc's only doing what's best for you." Bobby smiled weakly at her, "it's best for you if you find someone else", he stated. Liz stared at him, "don't say things like that honey", she insisted. "Yeah well I won't be able to work to support us, will I? ,"Bobby attempted to move his right hand and failed. "You'd better employ another sergeant ", Bobby told Theo before closing his eyes and waiting for the injection Doc was about to give him. Doc injected him then led the others away. "what he's feeling is natural considering the gravity of his injuries. Just stay by his side and try to ignore the attitude.", Doc advised. Danny looked solemn, "I 'd like to stay but unfortunately this case is not going to solve itself. Doc I'll need to look over the taxi driver."

Doc agreed leaving his now sleeping patient and walking with Danny in the direction of the morgue. "How does Crocker get to be your full brother", Doc asked. Danny told the story. Doc looked startled but soon sobered, " I daresay it's hard for him to lie to his mother", he observed. "Yeah", Danny responded softly.

The entered the morgue where doc made his way to the prone sheet covered form.

"I haven't started the autopsy yet, only just got his things bagged up to give to Che"

Doc looked around the morgue in puzzlement. "I swear I left his things right on that table." Maybe they've already been picked up", Danny guessed. ".It's possible though someone should have cleared it with me first." Doc pulled back the sheet and Danny gasped. "That's not him Doc", he muttered. Doc looked at Danny in shock then quickly checked the other bodies. They quickly discovered the corpse was nowhere to be found. Why do I have the strangest feeling Che doesn't have the clothes", Danny said to Doc. The coroner faced Danny his expression solemn, "Danny someone seems to be making an effort to keep us in the dark about this case", he mused. Danny sighed, "yeah and left Steve as the prime suspect, with no way to clear his name".

Doc looked seriously at Danny," there's something else Danny. I didn't want to say anything in front of Bobby but I removed the taxi drivers clothing and I'm sure there were no buttons missing."

"Bobby was lying", Danny was surprised. "He feels guilty about Steve's arrest it's not surprising that he might think he pulled off a button". I doubt he was consciously making up a story", Doc assured Dan. Danny looked sadly at doc before walking away. He didn't want to be the one that told Steve all the evidence that might save him from conviction had gone missing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- something to believe in

"There's no evidence", Steve repeated for the second time to Chin Ho Kelly.

"No, both the body of the taxi driver and all his clothes went missing at the hospital", Chin stated calmly.

"Here I was hoping I might get out of here soon", Steve sighed. He looked at Chin Ho wondering anew why Danny was avoiding him, by rights Danny should be telling him this himself. "How is Danno doing with the investigation", Steve asked .

Chin looked solemn, "I think he's feeling frustrated but he's not giving up".

"Not giving up on clearing me or convicting me", Steve just had to ask that one.

"Steve, Danny doesn't think you are guilty", Chin sounded shocked. "Then why doesn't he come and see me Chin, Addison has told me Crocker is now stable so he can't use worry over his brothers health as an excuse", Steve almost shouted that comment.

Chin patted his back awkwardly. "I just think he is busy Steve", he placated the 5-0 boss. Steve nodded but wasn't convinced.

Chin left shortly after that . Steve sunk down and the hard bed and tried not to feel dejected.

xxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Danny looked at the file in front of him, ""our taxi driver's name was Francis Colby", he told the others. "One arrest for grand theft auto two years ago, hardly the killing type", he stated. "No, for a man like that to become a killer there has to be a pretty powerful incentive', Theo Kojak agreed.

"Like what", Kono asked. "Drugs, money, the usual", Danny replied with a heavy sigh. "Yeah but we come back to why those victims, Bobby would definitely not have had much money on him", Kojak noted.

Danny looked at the other file, "why did Lyle Martin come to Hawaii", he asked Kono. "For a holiday to look at wahines", ,Kono stated with a shrug. "Maybe that wasn't the reason", Danny suggested. "I'd like to know more about this charity Martin worked for".

Danny went to the phone book and search for some numbers. "I'm just seeing if that charity has a branch in Hawaii by any chance".

Soon he was dialing some numbers and having a conversations that involved a lot of comments of , "I see" and "alright". After about twenty minutes Danny hung up with a strange expression on his face. "Lyle Martin planned to give the money he received to the Hawaiian branch to aid their charity work here. He was coming to Hawaii apparently partly for that purpose as well as a holiday." The charity had applied to have the money taken out of his bank account now that he is dead. It was a long process because of the circumstances of his death. Finally they have clearance to get the money, only…", Danny paused significantly . "It wasn't in the bank account", Theo Kojak concluded. "Exactly', Danny agreed. "Which means he could have had the money on him at the time of the murder. "Just how much money are we talking about", Kono asked. "One hundred and fifty thousand dollars", Danny replied.

"That's a lot of money to give to a charity", Kono stated. "Not necessarily", Kojak told him, "this guy was a well off businessman who had quite a tidy sum to his name."

"What has any of this got to do with the killings and the disappearance of the evidence", Danny stormed fed up with getting nowhere.

"Someone was afraid that by analyzing the taxi drivers body or clothing that we'd find something out", Kono stated with confidence.

"Well we still have the car, not that it is telling us much. It does blood present from all three victims but not a huge amount.', Danny reported as he held the findings from Che's analysis of the taxi. "Is it enough to prove Steve's Mercury wasn't used", Chin asked as he came into the room. "No because the victims all could have been moved to a second car after the stabbing occurred", Bobby's recollections seem to suggest that.'

Danny responded.

"So we are left back at square one, not knowing a motive and having a dead perpetrator", Kono responded.

Danny scowled as his phone rang. "Hello', he snapped. His attitude soon changed though and he put the phone down with a look of wonder.

"He wasn't lying", Danny stated with a smile. "Who", Theo Kojak was confused. "Bobby stated that he'd pulled a button from his attacker's coat. But Doc said there weren't any missing from the Taxi drivers attire. So I thought that Bobby might have made it up because he felt guilty. However I forgot to tell the HPD detail not to search and guess what they just found.", Danny grinned at them. "Yeah but a button is tiny, a lot smaller than clothing or a body, exactly what could it tell us", Chin told Danny.

"Lets hope for something", Danny replied.

Two nerve wracking hours later Danny was in Che's lab. "Well Danny, Crocker's blood was definitely on that button as were his prints. But I also found prints and blood from a second person.", Che reported. He showed Danny the button." Now people forget that when they button things they touch the bottom of the button as well as the top. When Crocker grabbed the button he only touched the rim hence preserving the other prints underneath. Possibly the button was already partially loose which is why he could pull it free".

Danny looked expectantly, "who", he asked.

"Well it wasn't our taxi drivers blood Danny as it was a different blood type", Che responded. "Naturally I sent the prints for analysis but nothing has come back perhaps yet", Danny began to pace, "is it possible Che that the evidence went missing because our taxi driver killer wasn't the killer after all. Heck everyone knows we are looking for a taxi driver so perhaps someone gave us somebody that fit the bill. But there has to be more reason than just a hundred and fifty thousand dollars", Danny mused. He paced then said, "of course why didn't I think of that", then he left leaving Che to stare after him.

Ten minutes later Steve Mc Garrett was surprised to see Danny ushered in to see him, "Danno, it's about time", Steve chided gently. "I came to ask you something Steve", Danny realized he didn't sound very friendly but this case was wearing his patience out.

"What's that detective Williams", Steve changed to a business like tone. "Who would want to frame you", Danny asked

Steve actually smiled, "it's nice that someone finally got around to asking that question ", he acknowledged.

Danny looked away from Steve , "I'm sorry Steve, he finally stated, "I was avoiding the question of your involvement at all and pining all my hopes on that taxi driver hoping he was the key to finding out what this is all about". But now I find myself trying to find the link between some missing money and the killings", Danny replied.

Steve sat down on his hard cell bed. "Well Danno we both have a sizeable list of people wanting to hurt us. But when I was thinking about this case myself I always hit the stumbling block of who knew Crocker was coming here. You didn't."

Steve replied. "There was that list you obtained", Danny stated, "maybe someone else saw Bobby's name."

"Its possible Danno but it doesn't bring us any closer to pinpointing the person behind the frame", Steve stated neutrally. He found himself still disturbed by Danny lack of warmth toward him. Sure Danno was now trying to get him off the hook but it didn't feel like he really wanted to.

"Danno do you think I would hurt your brother", Steve asked bluntly. "No", Steve", Danny replied instantly. "Then why the attitude Danno", Steve asked bluntly.

Danny looked down, "I heard what you said about Bobby to that bar owner", he confessed. "Oh", Steve guessed that nights comments might come back to haunt him.

"Danno what can I say, only that I'm most sincerely sorry. I was feeling sorry for myself that night and said things I should not have", Steve stared right into Danny's eyes. Danny bit his lip, "That sounds like you didn't mean to say them not that you didn't mean them", Danny retorted. Steve sighed, "all I can say is sorry Danny. I'm not usually a selfish man but that night I acted like one. It will never happen again", Steve reassured. Danny nodded but left off making a verbal reply. He still didn't really know what his ultimate reaction to Steve's words was going to be.

"Let's get back to the questions", Steve quickly stated drawing Danny's thoughts away from focusing on his attitude towards Bobby".

Okay so the specific evidence that seems to suggest your guilt is the blood in the car, brief case in your office and two eye witnesses", Danny stated. "Yeah still shocks me about Crocker seeing my car", Steve shook his head. Danny looked at Steve, "he wasn't supposed to live to see your car", he pointed out. "So that would have just left one eye witness". "We never really checked her out but what if it was not just an accident that she was there that night", Danny mused.

"Indeed Danno and they would have had to use another Mercury just in case there was anyone else around". Hence they would not be too worried about what Bobby might say", Steve commented.

"I think I'll go talk to the witness", Danno remarked. Just then an HPD officer came and told him he had a call. Turning Danny left the cell without a good bye. Steve had this feeling things had changed between them for good and no matter what Crocker's future may be Danny still might end up walking away from 5-0.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-closing the Net

"Danny we've had a kickback from the prints discovered on the button", Chins voice sounded excited . "That's great", Danny exclaimed. "Give me the address and I'll meet you there". Chin seemed to hesitate, "Chin", Danny raised his voice slightly.

Chin Ho Kelly finally gave out the details and knowing Danny was just a few minutes away from the location implored him to wait for backup before going into the house.

Danny realized the Chinese detective was worried about what he might do to the man who had been responsible for Bobby's injuries. "All we have on this guy is the prints from the button Danno", Chin reminded him ,taking the liberty of calling him by the nickname Steve had adopted when they'd first met.

"Alright Chin, I get the message", I won't do anything stupid. But I do want to ask this guy some questions", Danny remarked fiercely .

"That is your right Danny. I'll see you at the location", Chin stated before hanging up the phone.

Danny stamped to the car with the heavier pace of his footfalls almost calming him.

What he really wanted to do was get this guy and smack him a few times.

Bobby sat in the wheelchair staring at nothing. The guard who was pushing him was thankfully not the talkative type. It had been a bad day so far as he came to realize that his right side would not respond as he tried to move. Liz had tried her best to calm him saying it'd take time. He however had told her that she should go back to New York and find someone else to marry as he wouldn't have her marrying an invalid.

That comment made Liz run off in tears and had both Clara Williams and his mother uniting to tell him off. He had told them both to go away and leave him alone.

They had gone and now he was by himself thinking bleakly of the future.

"Hello", the voice was tentative, almost afraid. The guard pushed his chair around so he could see the speaker a slim young woman. "Yes Miss can we help you" , the guard asked. "I'm, Lisa James, I umm found him. I heard that he was getting better and just wanted to come by and see for myself.' Bobby felt like telling her to go away but she seemed anxious and vulnerable so he said instead, "it's nice to meet you Miss James".

Lisa approached the chair and just looked at him. "I suppose I have these scary dreams about seeing you with that knife sticking out of you", Lisa whispered. Bobby went pale and the woman backed away, "sorry perhaps I shouldn't talk about it . As bad as it was for me seeing it I'm sure it was much worse for you", Lisa stated softly.

Bobby struggled to get his whirling thought back in order. "Yes I guess it's hard to think about that night', Bobby finally told Lisa. "Well I'm glad you'll be alright", lisa acknowledged. Bobby grimaced and Lisa frowned. "You will be alright", she asked tentatively. "I'm not sure what the future holds", Bobby replied truthfully.

Lisa looked at the chair and began to wonder if it had another purpose other than transporting the recovering Bobby around. Bobby saw the direction of her gaze, " I umm suffered some paralysis", he told her frankly admitting out it loud for the first time. "Oh I'm so sorry", Lisa replied. She moved forward bent down and touched him tenderly then planted a kiss right on his lips. This of course was the exact moment Liz came to find him. Bobby could tell by the flash in her eyes she wasn't impressed and had a feeling his bad day was not over yet.

Danny pulled out his gun and stood by the front door his heart beating fast. Chin and Kono were at various other locations waiting for him to make the first move.

Clenching his fist almost painfully tight Danny knocked on the door. He heard footsteps then a quiet, "yes". "Mr Franks, It's 5-0 we want to talk to you", Danny requested.

Danny waited for running feet but after a few seconds the door opened and he was invited inside.

"What can I do for you Mr Williams", Jarrod franks asked calmly. "Explain how your prints ended up on a button at a scene of a serious stabbing", Danny remarked coldly

Jarrod paled then pivoted quickly and ran. However all he did was collide with the large form of Kono. Kono swiftly cuffed him while Danny remarked "I'm arresting you for attempted murder". Jarrod Franks paled even more, "she said I wouldn't even be suspected, that the blame would go on someone else."

The three 5-0 detectives eyed each other, 'who said", Danny prompted. "Lisa James", Jarrod replied.

Danny nodded coldly, right Kono take him down to 5-0 HQ and get a statement I'm going to put out an APB on Miss James."

Danny radioed Hq for an address on Lisa . After getting one he left Chin and Kono to take Jarrod Franks back to 5-0 while he went to Ms James apartment. He requested an HPD unit to meet him.

Arriving quickly Danny knocked loudly at the door with no luck. A door several ones down from Ms James' did open and a lady looked out. "Not another one', she exclaimed on seeing Danny. "Another what", Danny queried. "Man, she always has some man around her place", the other woman remarked.

Danny pulled out his five-0 badge and the woman's eyes widened. "Have you seen Miss James, today", he asked.

The other woman quickly shook her head. "I thought she'd probably gone out with her latest man". Danny gave a quick description of Jarrod Franks ,"yeah that sounds like him", the woman acknowledged. "She'd been seeing him for a couple of weeks and I know he wasn't the only one. I thought she was playing a dangerous game seeing more than one man at a time. Did one boyfriend kill the other", the woman asked. Danny was about to reply no when an idea began to enter his head. "Did you ever see the other boyfriend", he asked. "Sure a couple of times. Lisa always thought she was smart sneaking him into her place but I know a few good watching points", the woman sounded smug. "Can you describe him for me", Danny asked. The woman gave a fairly good description of the dead taxi driver Francis Colby and Danny reflected that it was indeed possible that one lover had killed the other. But why was Miss James doing this. Danny had a feeling he'd need to dig deep into her background to find that out.

Firstly though he'd need to obtain a search warrant for Miss James apartment.

Leaving the scene Danny returned to 5-0 Hq where he found an angry Theo kojak yelling at Aaron Franks. He understood the Lts. sentiment exactly but had to put a stop to his actions. "lt. now is not the time or the place. Mr Franks will stand trial for what he did to Bobby", Danny tried to move the Lt. away. He might as well tried to shift a huge truck. "Lt.", Danny warned, "if your attitude doesn't change then I will have you removed from 5-0".

The angry Lt finally backed away. "I only did it for her", Jarrod explained.

Danny decided he better not listen to much more and hurried into Steve's office to prepare photos for the HPD patrols looking for Miss James.

"Lisa was going to come away with me and we'd have a good life together. All I needed to do was one little thing", Jarrod explained. Danny was trying to block out his voice because he could feel his anger rising.

Grabbing up some photos Danny gave them to the two HPD officers that had just come into see him. "Make sure these get distributed ", Danny requested.

One of the officers looked down at the photo then back up to Danny. "I saw this woman not long ago", he told Danny. "Where", Danny demanded. "The hospital ,she came in as I went off guard duty. I heard her requesting to see Detective Crocker".

Danny paled, "Bobby', he yelled as he ran.

Lisa decided she had the perfect plan. She had come to the hospital not knowing what she was planning to do. That Crocker was still alive was definitely not part of her plan. She admitted that seeing him had made her feel less angry as he looked so pathetic almost broken.

It had been hard to act so sympathetic when all she wanted to do was hurt him badly. But then she reminded herself that its wasn't only Mc Garrett and Crocker she wanted to punish it was Williams as well. But she couldn't just kill Crocker in front of people. No it would have to look accidental. It was good that he was so depressed because people would easily accept his suicide. Of course she didn't actually expect Crocker to try and kill himself. But she had in mind to give him a little help. Then it'd be over, Mc Garrett would go to jail for attempted murder, Crocker would be dead and Williams a devastated man. Perfect.

Lisa began the steps to putting her plan into action.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – the way forward

Danny had never driven so fast in his life as he hurried to the hospital sure something bad had happened to Bobby.

Back at 5-0 HQ Theo Kojak decided to take his mind off his sergeant's possible danger and see if he could fill in the missing information over the connection between Lisa James her two boyfriends and the money that New Yorker Geoff Gilmore had donated to the charity.

Helping himself to Mc Garrets phone Theo called the precinct that had investigated the death of Gilmores wife.

He talked directly to the Captain in charge. "There was only one thing that was slightly suspicious in the beginning about Mrs Gilmores death. One neighbour had reported seeing Mr Gilmore with another woman. He of course denied it. The neighbour gave a description but we could never find anybody that matched. The woman was never seen again so it was concluded that the neighbour was making up a story because Mr Gilmore was being a nuisance", Captain Drake reported. "What was the description this neighbour gave', Kojak requested.

He got one that could have matched many different woman but also fitted Lisa James quite well. "If I send over a photo can you get hold of this neighbour and ask for an identification", Theo requested. The Captain agreed.

Theo Kojak hung up the phone, his mind spinning. So was it possible that Lisa James was the girlfriend of Gilmore and one or both of them had arranged to have the wife killed. Lisa had a string of boyfriends that she used to do her dirty work. Possibly Martin could have killed the wife . Then Gilmore paid him by putting the money through the charity where Martin worked. Lisa of course had another boyfriend ready to intercept Martin in Hawaii, the taxi driver . He then killed a second person so the police thought it was a serial killer. Then of course there came Bobby.

Now Theos thinking stalled. Tangled up in this was Mc Garretts arrest, the stabbing of Bobby and Danny Williams reaction to both of these events.

Theo turned to kono and Chin. "Is it possible that Bobby's stabbing is related to Martins in the fact that it was all about revenge on three people, Steve Mc Garrett, Bobby and Danny."

Chin looked thoughtful. "Okay revenge on Bobby and Danny would work because of them being half brothers but why bring Steve into it."

Theo nodded, "indeed it would have to be because James knew that the three of them had worked together and had some emotional ties.

Theos eyes slitted, "perhaps looking at those earlier cases involving Steve, Danny and Bobby will provide us some answers".

"We need a full run down on this Lisa James", Kono stated. "Perhaps then we'll find the connection".

Theo hoped the answer hadn't come too late for Bobby.

Bobby was back in his room pretending to read to book that perched on his lap. The ever present guard was the only one in the room with him. Liz, his mother and Clara Williams were all in the cafeteria eating. He'd been invited but had refused to join them, claiming tiredness. He sat up further in bed and reached out for the warm drink a nurse had brought him. About to take a sip he was stopped in his tracks by a wild looking Danny running into the room with doc, Liz, Aunt Clara and his mother behind them. All of them looked anxious, as though they were expecting something dreadful. Bobby dropped the cup down onto the ground in shock where it promptly shattered spilling its contents all over the floor.

"You're alright",Danny remarked in relief. Bobby just looked at him like he was slightly crazy. "The woman who was just here, Lisa James, was involved in your stabbing in some way", Danny told him. Bobby's eyes widened, "she seemed so fragile, uncertain", he remarked. "Yeah I think she uses that on men to get them to do what she wants', Danny remarked soberly.

"She is not shy about kissing strangers", Liz remarked with a look at Bobby.

Bobby looked down embarrassed about Liz bringing up the kissing episode again. He felt chilled as he caught sight of the spilled contents of his drink. Doc saw the direction of his gaze and bent down. "Looks like your drink contained more than just warm milk", he remarked pointing out the remains of a tablet.

Doc put gloves on and carefully gathered up the remaining evidence". He tentatively put one glove finger into the mess and tasted.

From the look of the pills and the taste I'd say that your drink was filled with sleeping pills," he remarked. "Now young man are you sure you didn't know about this", doc asked seriously. Bobby looked stunned, "what do you mean", he asked quietly. "Just that you have been upset lately", Doc was choosing his words with care. Bobby frowned not understanding what the doc was getting at. Doc regarded him seriously and remarked, "either you tried to OD yourself or someone else tried to make it look like that." Doc focused his gaze on Bobby measuring his reaction to this news. Bobby looked down suddenly very sober and regretful about his recent behaviour .He knew Doc had been gently asking him if he'd been depressed enough to commit suicide. Liz squeezed his hand and he buried his head into her chest, "honey I'm sorry I've been such an ass", I have a lot to live for Doc and wouldn't consider taking too many pills," he looked doc steadily in the eyes until he nodded. Liz kissed him fully on the lips, "you do have a lot to live for honey", she told him softly. "The main thing is my family," Bobby told them all seriously, "thanks for being here for me", his eyes teared as he said that. The others all smiled at him.

Danny 's smile sobered quickly thinking how close Lisa James had come to ending Bobby's life on two occasions now, "we'll find Ms James then she can tell us what was behind this", he growled as he looked over at his brother. Bobby looked happier than he'd been in a while both arms wrapped around his love.

Danny was about to turn away and leave when something struck him, "Bobby", he yelled.

Bobby jumped away from Liz in fright. "Danny will you stop doing that", Bobby pleaded shakily.

Danny grinned widely causing Bobby to stare at him, "what's the big smile for", he asked. Danny grinned, "don't you know", he asked. Bobby looked rather puzzled. 'You just had Liz in your arms", Danny remarked. "Yes well she is my fiancé", Bobby stated emphasizing the fact for Liz's benefit. Liz smiled affectionately at him.

"Your arms as in both of them", Danny stated happily. Bobby's eyes widen as he looked over at this arms and wiggled the fingers on both hands. He then broke out in a smile that eclipsed Danny's

Doc grinned as well.

"Now all we have to worry about is Lisa James", Danny stated. "Proving she put the pills in there might be a problem", Doc remarked soberly. Danny glared, "I just want to catch her then we can have a chat about all of the things she's been involved in".

Danny's voice had an intense quality that made Doc shiver.

Danny gave instructions to the HPD guards and bid farewell to his brother intent on finishing this case for ever. He knew he was angry but it was a type of anger that fuelled him and kept his tired body energized.

Lisa James stopped in her tracks when she saw the police car move away from the area by her apartment. Somehow she knew it wasn't just change that the car was there. So they were on to her. Not that it mattered, hopefully Crocker would swallow that drink she'd spiked and she could finally feel that she'd gotten an effective revenge on the trio that had been responsible for her sisters imprisonment. It didn't matter that she hadn't really cared about her sister for most of her life. Mc Garrett, Williams and Crocker had all been responsible for depriving her of the chance to mend fences with her sibling.

Lisa of course didn't think about the fact that her sister Polly Jenkins had been guilty of planting the bomb in the Aloha 5 bar that could have potentially killed Crocker and Williams along with anyone unfortunate enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

That didn't matter, revenge was sweet and the suffering of Mc Garrett, Crocker and Williams almost made up for the suffering of her sister in jail.

But now it looked like the game was over and they were onto her. Probably she should have killed Jarrod Franks as well because he probably had something to do with the police trying to find her.

Her plan had been elaborate. Firstly she'd genuinely fallen in love with the New York businessman Gilmore. The problem of his wife was easily solved by killing her. To remove suspicion from Gilmore Lisa had suggested wiring some money to Hawaii under the guise of being a donation to her charity. Involving Hawaii meant the risk of Mc Garrett getting involved in the case and it was then that Lisa had began to plot revenge.

Her plan began with ex boyfriend Lyle who worked for the charity she'd chosen as a front. Lyle willingly offered to take the money to Hawaii and meet with Francis Colby. He thought he'd ultimately get a share of the money. However Lisa had already promised the money to Francis. But of course to get the money he'd have to kill Lyle. This he did willingingly. Colby continued to be useful selecting and killing a second person to make it look like a serial killer had been responsible for the deaths. Francis had his own issues with Steve McGarrett so it had been easy to get him to plant the evidence to frame Steve Mc Garrett.

Francis had hired the Mercury and gained access to the 5-0 building to place the briefcase. Then of course he'd expected the money, not just a share of it but everything or else he'd rat on her. So Lisa had conned Jarrod Franks into killing him promising him money. He'd been initially wary of stabbing Crocker but had come around when Lisa had suggested putting the blame on Francis.

Now all that planning had gone wrong and Lisa had to get away quickly. All she needed was another man to con.

As she stood thinking rapidly an older man approached, "umm I thought you looked like you need help", he said hesitantly. Lisa evaluated him quickly, noting he was much older than her previous male 'helpers'. She decided in a split second that it didn't matter he was here now and she should take advantage of that.

Making fake tears run down her face, Lisa turned to him, 'thanks so much, you have no idea what this means to me."

The older man took her arm and they walked together with Lisa spinning her tail of lies. She felt powerful as the man told her he had his own private plane and could fly her out of Hawaii to visit her, "sick and dying mother".

He opened the door for her as she entered his car. Then they were off.

After a short car trip they arrived at the airport where Lisa put a scarf partly around her face telling her male companion she didn't want others staring at her tear streaked face. Her helper settled her into his very comfortable private plane and gave her a glass of wine. Then he asked his pilot to seek clearance for take off.

Lisa sat back in comfort a smile on her face as the plane began to taxi down the runway. She'd won and would saviour this victory for a long time. She could imagine Danny Williams running around in circles trying to find her. Revenge was indeed sweet.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- tying up loose ends

Steve Mc Garrett was surprised when his cell door was opened and Addison approached with a smile. "Steve your colleagues have arrested the man who was really responsible for Detective Crocker's injuries. He in turn has informed on his accomplice and provided enough evidence to put you in the clear", Addison remarked in satisfaction.

"Thank you", Steve sighed. Addison nodded, "not everything is good news though", he continued, "it looks like the main perpetrator has gotten away".

Steve nodded soberly, it was a bittersweet victory .

Strolling out of his cell Steve was greeted with many handshakes and "welcome backs".

He noted the absence of any 5-0 staff but assumed they were busy trying to stop the flight of the perpetrator. "Can I get a lift to 5-0 HQ", he asked one officer. It was time for him to get his team back and go back to work. When he thought of his team he thought of Danno. That was another bittersweet moment, he may be back, but Danny would probably leave for New York with Lt Kojak.

Trying not to think about that too much Steve climbed into the patrol car and began his journey back to 5-0.

Danny was busy trying answering calls about the whereabouts of Lisa James.

Although he received many 'possible sightings' nobody seemed to have a clear idea of where she'd gone. As time went by without this definite answer Danny feared that Lisa might have found a way off the island.

He was about to re ring the airport when the trilling of the phone interrupted him yet again. "Williams", he answered. "Danny, I have her", came the familiar voice of Aaron Crocker. Danny began to get excited, "good, why don't you….", "I will deal with her Danny", Aaron interrupted smoothly. "She thought I was just another man to con, but will find out how wrong she is"." I will inform the other services that she is in federal custody and that will save you making any type of explanation. Don't you worry Danny, I make sure she gets what she deserves for her part in hurting Bobby", his voice sounded grim and actually chilled Danny. "You won't take the law into your own hands", Danny asked." I'll do what must be done Danny, don't interfere", he hung up leaving Danny speechless. He really should do something about that call as he had this feeling Aaron was going to do something unpleasant to Ms James. However he couldn't exactly do anything against the feds. So he decided to leave it alone.

He could reassure Bobby that justice would be done. With that in mind he left the office telling others what he'd just heard and where he was going. He just missed Steve Mc Garrett arriving.

Chin and Kono gave Steve warm handshakes and even Theo Kojak ventured a small smile but once again there was no Danny.

"Where's Danno", Steve asked. "He went to the hospital Steve, he's gone to tell Crocker that Lisa James is in federal custody", Chin reported. "Federal custody, I never even knew the feds were interested in this", Steve mused. Chin shrugged, I guess there must be some reason", he stated. "Do we know why Lisa James did these things" Steve asked. Chin was about to reply "no' when Jenny entered with a piece of paper and handed it to Steve. He read the details, "It seems Lisa James is related to Polly Jenkins", Steve told the others. Chin and Kono looked somber, why did the good guys always seem to have to pay a heavy price for dealing with law breakers.

"Well I guess I'll be booking a flight back to New York", Theo Kojak remarked.

"For you and Danny", Steve stated somewhat angrily

Theo looked at Steve, "he's a good officer and will be an asset to my team."

Steve gritted his teeth, and scowled. Theo looked unfazed, "Perhaps you need to sort things out with him before he leaves", he suggested bluntly.

"Right I'll be at the hospital", Steve told everyone before storming off.

Theo Kojak looked at Kono and Chin Ho. "Lets hope those two sort out their differences", he told them

Chin and Kono glanced at each other both feeling that it may be extremely difficult for Danny and Steve to repair their tattered friendship.

At the hospital Danny told Bobby about the phone call from his father. Bobby looked surprised, "do you think he'll kill her", he asked his brother worriedly. "I fear that is a strong possibility ", Danny remarked. "I thought about reporting him, but I'm not even sure who to speak to". Bobby was quiet a few minutes,"I'll call him see if I can convince him to let Lisa James stand trial". Danny nodded, he wasn't going stop Bobby doing that, he just had doubts he'd be successful.

Feeling he really should not say any more Danny redirected the conversation, "I guess you'll be looking forward to going home."

Bobby didn't say anything and Danny began to get worried about the silence.

"Is something wrong", he quickly asked. "Not exactly Danny", Bobby replied hurriedly." It's just that I'm facing a long road of recovery. I won't be bouncing back to work quickly , it'll be a process of physical and emotional therapy." Doc Bergman is a little worried about me travelling at the moment and thinks it would be better if I start this process in Hawaii. Liz and I talked about this and have agreed to stay here for a least a couple of months".

Danny had never suspected Bobby would stay in Hawaii. He know found himself facing a dilemma as he'd been counting on the fact he wouldn't have to work for Steve for too much longer. "I guess I can delay my transfer ", Danny mused quickly not wanting to upset Bobby with his own problems. Bobby smiled warmly at him, "oh by they way", Bobby continued," Liz and I have a dinner planned on Saturday to thank everyone for their support. We expect you to be there".

Danny nodded but knew he'd have to ask Steve before he could go.

He hoped the 5-0 boss would agree. Just then the subject of his thoughts walked in. Steve seemed a little uncertain as he approached. "Good to see you looking so well", he said to Bobby. Bobby smiled slightly but kept his eyes on Danny who appeared tense. "I just came to tell you both that we've found the motive for the stabbing', Steve told them. He went on to explain to them both.

Danny and Bobby both looked bleak and didn't make any comment. Steve figured it might take them awhile to absorb and understand Lisa's motives.

"Well I dearsay the federal agency will contact you both in due course to get your statements about the case. I can't really understand why they got involved but perhaps Ms James has other outstanding warrants that get precedence."

Danny didn't dare make any comment and Bobby was also silent.

Steve eyed the two of them thinking for a couple of seconds that they both knew something about the federal involvement and weren't going to say anything. He was about to put the pressure on when he stopped himself. It was being suspicious of Bobby that had got him into this mess. So Steve decided to take the wiser course and say nothing.

"Danno I'll give you some time to get your things together for the move to New York", Steve said instead. Bobby stared at Danny who was silent. Seeing Danny's worried look Steve asked "Is there a problem". Danny still said nothing and it was Bobby who told Steve he had to stay in Hawaii for awhile. Steve looked at his second,  
"Danno if you are planning to stay with 5-0 longer then we need to have a talk", he said seriously.'

Danny didn't look happy at the prospect but nodded. "I'll leave you both then, we'll have a chat when you return to the office", Steve told Danny. Both of them watched him walk away.

Bobby studied his brother for awhile, "things seem a little tense between you and Mc Garrett", he observed softly. Danny nodded, "this case showed me a side of Steve I didn't like. I'm not really sure that I can continue to work with him for even a short while longer, he explained. Bobby took a deep breath and said, "he said something indiscrete about me, and you found out". Danny's mouth dropped open, "how'd you know", he asked. "Even when you're unconscious you can hear Danny and Mc Garrett's comments were part of my guard's gossip", Bobby remarked quite calmly

Danny frowned at Bobby's tone, "aren't you angry", he asked in astonishment.

Bobby looked seriously at his brother, "I might have been Danny. But think clearly about this case. Lisa James tried to hurt the three of us, not just you and me. Why did she do that Danny", Bobby asked. "It was because she thought there was a bond between us and she wanted to destroy all parts of that bond. If you walk away from 5-0 now feeling angry about one stupid comment then she has partly succeeded", Bobby's voice held a passion that surprised Danny. It also made him think.

Steve was also thinking as he walked down the hospital corridor. He was thinking about what he was going to say to Danno and wondering if he could possibly repair not only their working relationship but their friendship. The thoughts distracted him so much that he bumped into Doc Bergman. The Doc looked at Steve seriously, "I don't think I've ever seen you looking so bleak Steve. I thought the case was over," Bergman remarked. "It is over Doc but left behind is this rift between Danny and I. Because you said Crocker can't travel for awhile, Danny may stay longer with 5-0. But he can barely even speak to me and that is going to create a problem. I'm not sure what to do", Steve remarked stunned a little by his own admission. Doc was staring, "what do you mean Crocker has to stay, he asked." I told him he'd be okay to fly in about 1 week. He's made a remarkable recovery", doc stated with a smile.

Now Steve frowned, "why would Crocker tell Danny he can't travel", he mused.

Doc shrugged, "you'll have to ask him that one", he stated

Steve looked reflective, "I think I'll do just that", he decided.

Steve hid quietly a short distance from Bobby's room and waited until Danny had said goodbye and walked down the corridor. Then Steve opened the door and went to Bobby's bed side. He looked rather surprised. "I came to ask why you lied to Danny about not being able to leave for awhile", Steve asked. Bobby looked directly at him, "It was a way to force him to sort things out with you", Bobby replied. Steve's mouth hung slightly open. "Why would you do that", he remarked, "I thought you'd be happy that Danny is coming to live in New York and want to leave straight away."

Bobby held Steve's gaze, "he doesn't talk much about you", Bobby stated quietly, "but I know he has not only a great respect for you as a boss but a friendship as well.

Things changed when he found out I was his brother and I'm sorry about that. He desperately wanted the three of us to get on. I think things started to go wrong when he realized that wasn't possible. But things are quite irreparable yet. I guess I'm giving you both a chance to put things right. If it doesn't work, then I'd be sorry."

Steve found himself sinking onto Bobby's bed and looking at him with new eyes, "I was wrong about you", he told Bobby. "Maybe you should tell Danny that", Bobby remarked slowly. Steve smiled, "I will and thank you". Bobby smiled now, "I do have one little favour to ask in return", Bobby stated. Steve's eyebrows lifted but he started to smile when Bobby told him what the favour was, "I think I can manage that Bobby and don't worry I won't give the secret away."

Bobby smiled wider, "I know I can rely on you", he said confidently.

Steve thought there was a double meaning in there.

1 hour later Danny sat in the familiar chair behind Steve's desk. Usually though he looked comfortable, today he looked stiff and awkward.

The others had all exited Steve's office quickly when he'd requested this private meeting with Danny. He knew they were all hoping for the best outcome.

Steve settled his thoughts, "I believe I apologized once for my words about Bobby Danny and I can only sincerely say once more that I had a totally selfish moment.

I never realized what a good person Bobby actually was, just let jealousy cloud my thoughts. I want the opportunity to start again with both of you. But if you can't forgive me and trust me again, then I think you have to consider working somewhere else until Bobby is ready to return to New York", Steve rushed on hurriedly.

Danny sat for awhile not saying much but thinking about many different things. If Bobby felt able to forgive Steve then surely he should also.

"Bobby said that Lisa James wanted to break the bond we have and that if I walked away now she's won", Danny told Steve. Steve nodded feeling grateful once again for Bobby's wisdom. "I guess he's right. It just hurt so much that you couldn't get on with Bobby," Danny said honestly. "I didn't know him Danny but would like the opportunity to change that. I can see a glimpse of someone who would have made a supportive co worker. I know Theo Kojak has a lot of praise for Bobby. It's taken me all this time to see why.

"I'm not saying that I expect you to change you mind and stay here fulltime just that I don't ever want us to part as anything less than friends and that also includes Bobby."

Steve wound down his speech, he'd never felt so vulnerable saying such emotive words. But perhaps if he'd opened up long ago none of this would have happened. He waited quietly for Danny to say something.

Danny stood up and held out his hand. Steve grabbed it and held it. He didn't shake but pulled Danny forward and gave him a brief hug.

Danny was smiling as he pulled away. "Let's get back to work Steve", he said to his boss. Steve's grin lit up the room. "you said it bruddah, invite the others in and we'll plan out our day". Danny nodded and walked to the door, he decided to say nothing about Saturday, he wasn't going to break the new found warmth between him and Steve by asking for a day off.

However once the others were seated and Steve began to issue orders Danny found himself being excluded from the weekends activities. "What do I get to do Steve', Danny asked tentatively as his boss issued commands. "Go to your brothers dinner and have a good time", Steve stated with a slow smile. "You deserve it after all your hard work". Danny smiled back.

Saturday rolled around quickly and Danny dressed in his best suit and drove in his mustang to the location he'd been told .

He entered a beautifully decorated restaurant with the outer doors open toward the beach. Slow music was playing. Danny hadn't realized things were to be this fancy and began to feel he was under dressed. When Bobby greeted him minutes later dressed in a tuxedo the feeling intensified. "You didn't say it was a fancy event', Danny protested. Bobby grinned a really soppy grin and said "Liz deserves to see me looking good on our wedding day". Danny started, "what", he remarked stunned.

"Liz and I are getting married today Danny". We decided that since all the family and friends are here why not go ahead and do it. "Bobby handed over two rings, "now are you going to be a good best man and hold me up". Danny grinned, "it would be my honour", he said simply. "I brought a tux for you", Bobby nodded toward the outer room and Danny hurried off to get changed.

What followed was a beautiful ceremony that brought tears to the eyes of everyone present even the tough Theo Kojak. Danny was amazed that the family had come together so well. Clara and Harriet Crocker mingled together and seemed relaxed in each others company. After the ceremony concluded Danny decided to be the first to give his sister in law a congratulory kiss.

"Welcome to the family", he told Liz fondly, kissing her cheek. "Thank you Danny", Liz replied giving him an extra hug. danny noted Liz was alone and looked around for his seemingly absent brother.

At first he could see no sign then behind some bushes he caught sight of Bobby talking to an older man. He saw the hug they exchanged before parting. Minutes later Bobby joined him. "Was that who I think it was", Danny asked. "Yeah it was dad", Bobby replied. "He said Lisa James is pleading guilty so none of us have to rehash event for any trial". I think that was his wedding present."

Danny thought it was a good present as none of them particularly wanted to go over recent events. From now on all he wanted to do was a Bobby had said not too long ago "live happily ever after 'with friends and family by his side.

The END


End file.
